Facing Ferals
by Shezka Foxe
Summary: Victor Creed wants to be left alone. He no longer sees any point in fighting his more base desires only to get beaten in the end. However, when a Cajun comes out of nowhere and stumbles into his life in the woods what is he to do? Does he kill him or keep him? Away from the prying eyes of their roles as hero and villian, it's hard to say what they might do.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Since people have been asking and asking, I decided to re-post this fic. In my opinion it's one of my better ones because it has a more spiritual aspect to it. However, I'm changing a few things as well as the storyline so I will not be just throwing the chapters in as soon as I finish them as I did last time. For those of my reviewers who have read this, you will not notice many changes except a few grammar corrections. To my new reviewers, welcome and please enjoy._

_Also, this story is a special dedication to Bessie my GM on WoW. Hope you enjoy these two boys. ;p_

_Relax Darling'. I wrested alligators before I could write my own name. This just feels like goin' home. - _Gambit

**Chapter 1**

He smelled the blood before he ever saw him.

Not to far away from his cabin he had caught the scent. Having nothing else to do that morning he had followed it. Tracking the source over the ridge to peer down into the clearing. He frequented the area often, taking advantage of the deer that enjoyed grazing there. Either the beasts were stupid or ignored his scent as they came again and again to feed on the lush green grass.

As he came over the ridge at first he saw nothing. Of course, sight wasn't everything as he sniffed the air carefully once again. Definitely blood, fresh too by the scent. He involuntarily began to salivate as the wind picked up blowing the sickly sweet aroma full into his face. Maybe he would go hunting that day. Fresh meat would taste good even if he did have enough smoked jerky and cooked venison to last him for three years.

Far below him he saw a figure shift in the clearing. He frowned reaching up to brush back a lock of blond hair from his face. He would need to have his hair cut once again. Hack it down short like he had last time.

Below him he watched with growing interest as a figure limped across the clearing. The stranger favored his right side nearly dragging his left leg as he slowly made his way across the grass. For a moment the feral was stunned by the sight of the intruder. Before he had thought he recognized the scent, but could not recall where from. As the sun rose it flashed off long auburn hair falling down around the shoulders of the Cajun. His head hung low as he took in ragged breaths fighting back either pain or the temptation to pass out on the spot, he could not tell.

"Gambit on my property, huh?" Sabretooth growled flexing his claws. He had grown weary of the X-Men after they had held him captive for so long. Once he had escaped he had entertained the idea of picking them off one by one, but the damn team stayed in a tightly knit group at all times. The only one he knew brave enough to venture out on his own was the runt, and so far he had fallen off the radar so to speak for the last eight months.

Down below in the clearing Gambit stopped in the middle swaying from side to side. It was then Sabretooth noticed a line of red behind the Cajun. The X-Man must be suffering blood loss by the glazed look in his eyes. From even where he was Sabretooth could see the young man was beyond exhaustion. Unless help came for him soon he would perish out there in the woods.

Sabretooth snorted about to turn his back on his quarry and head back to his cabin. He was in no mood to kill a man half-dead. In his current state Gambit would no doubt not even be aware who was upon him. Yet just as he was deciding whether he wanted to go back to sleep or not he heard a low growl echo up from the clearing. Despite himself Sabretooth frowned turning back around to peer once again at the Cajun.

Gambit had stopped near the middle of the clearing having heard the growl as well. An audible roar echoed from the tree line as a grizzly bear came lumbering into the clearing on all fours. Fangs bared at the trespasser as it came closer snorting and snarling. Gambit stood his ground though Sabretooth thought no doubt the man was absolutely terrified. Other than his torn trench coat and his stained shirt, pants, and black boots the Cajun didn't appear to have his usual arsenal. Not even his Bo staff or a card as he stood there glaring defiantly at the beast as it came towards him.

There was no doubt in the feral's mind the X-Man meant to die right then and there. He even meant to stand there and enjoy the unexpected show. Still, something compelled him to venture down closer. The thought of the Cajun being slaughtered by some mere bear angered him. Gambit had tormented Sabretooth with his past crimes during his captivity in the X-Men forcing him to recall memories that had previously never mattered to the feral. Even now recalling his past victims made his heart beat faster even as he bristled bearing his fangs as if that would scare away the memories.

Just as the grizzly roared making a charge for the Cajun Sabretooth felt his own roar ripping from his throat. In a matter of seconds he was down the ridge and bounding into the clearing headed straight for the beast. The look of complete disbelief on Gambit's face would have made the feral laugh if he had not been focused on the task at hand.

They collided only a few yards away from the Cajun. Sabretooth snarling as he ripped and tore at the thick hide with his claws. Biting where he could as he dug his claws in looking for purchase amongst the thick fur. The grizzly, having the advantage of size and weight over the feral easily crushed him into the ground. Doing its best to bite his head off.

Sabretooth snarled clawing at the animal even as its great head descended. Its maw opened wide going for his throat. Throwing his forearm in front of him the bear bit onto that, shaking its head from side to side attempting to rip the limb off. Not waiting Sabretooth reached up with this free hand narrowing his index and forefinger straight as he plunged both digits through the soft eye. Clear liquid and blood flowing down his wrist and arm as he shoved his fingers deeper to the squishy brain beneath.

At first it did not seem to work as the bear only clamped down harder on the feral's arm. Then, almost instantly the bear jerked raising its head as if to gaze at the sky. For an instant it held completely still Sabretooth crushed beneath it as it drank in the morning air. Almost with a quiet sigh the jaws went slack as the head dropped the legs giving out from the great beast as it slumped.

With a growl of annoyance Sabretooth shoved the head off of him. Working his way out from beneath the carcass he stood up. Shaking himself like a dog to loosen his muscles. Already the wound on his arm had closed leaving behind blood congealing on his arm. He looked over at Gambit who stood his ground continuing to stare at his unexpected savior in disbelief. Seeming to regain his composure Gambit tensed his tone dropping low as if daring the feral to come closer.

"You keep away from Remy, cher, you hear him? Leave him alone." Remy said swaying on the spot. Double vision had begun to set in for him even as Sabretooth came closer a frown on his face as he towered over the Cajun. For a moment they only gazed at each other taking measure of the other. Both men already knew it would be a hopeless fight. If Remy had had a healing factor similar to Wolverine or Sabretooth, he would have stood a chance. However blood loss and fleeing the grizzly had left him far to weakened to even see straight.

Without warning Sabretooth reached up and cuffed Gambit right on the side of his head above his ear. The Cajun yelped more from surprise rather than pain as he stumbled to the side before regaining his footing. Waiting, Sabretooth watch him recover his mind already working as to what to do with the intruder. He had moved slow giving the Cajun enough time to block the blow had he wished to. It had been a test to see how strong the X-Man fared and as Sabretooth had expected it was hardly a challenge. He could probably kick the younger man to death if he chose and leave his body out for the crows to feast upon.

"How the hell did you find me all the way out here?" Sabretooth asked him. There was no anger in his voice when he put the question to the Cajun. The fight with a grizzly had not got his blood boiling. In fact, he was more curious rather than hell bent on killing the other man. Gambit glared at him braced against another blow should it come. From where he stood he could see the red eyed man trembling from exhaustion. He was about to collapse any moment.

"None of your business, cher." Gambit snapped. Sabretooth bared his fangs his patience beginning to wear thin.

"Look, Cajun, I was tracking a group of poachers on my land last night. Didn't sleep for three days lookin for the bastards. You woke me up now you either tell me why you're here or I drag it outta ya. Which is it gonna be?" Sabretooth snarled at him. Gambit opened his mouth as if to argue then paused glancing again at the bear. Apparently he made up his mind turning his gaze on the feral again.

"Searching for someone, if you want to know." Gambit answered curtly. Sabretooth frowned looking about the clearing expecting to see a jet descending upon the place any moment.

"So where are the other X-Men? Why they leave you out here? You supposed to distract me or something?"

"You won't be seeing Scott or the others, least not with me, cher. They turned me out months ago." Gambit said.

This time it was Sabretooth's turn to be bewildered. He could smell the younger man was telling the truth. There had been no hesitation in his answer. For a moment Sabretooth thought it would be the perfect opportunity to gain his revenge on the young man. The knowledge the X-Men had forced him from his midst gave him pause though.

"Why?" Sabretooth asked for lack of anything better to say. At this the Cajun gave him a grim smile a harsh laugh coming from him.

"For being not only a thief, cher, but a 'cold blooded murderer' as Scott so kindly put it. Non, he said he didn't want the risk of me betraying them. So either Remy left never to come back or else they would imprison him. Which do you think I chose?" Gambit asked him bitterly.

"Who were you searching for?" Sabretooth asked ignoring the question. It became clearer to him what must have happened. Whoever the Cajun was looking for it was clear he was desperate. Up close he could see the young man was gaunt as if he had not eaten for several days. His eyes had the glazed over look of pushing himself to far. Even his skin was pale as he shook his head tiredly.

"Remy was lookin for….loookin for…." Gambit teetered on his feet. A second later Sabretooth had to reach out to catch the Cajun as he passed out. Gambit had been to fall forward trailing off mid-sentence as he went limp in the feral's arms.

Standing there in the morning light Sabretooth had no idea what he should do. Reaching out to catch the Cajun had been a reflex. He stared down at the man passed out in his arms. Frowning he looked about as if whomever the Cajun had been searching for would come walking out the woods for him to handover. No one came, however, a clear statement the man was alone. Spitting on the ground Sabretooth growled hefting the limp body over his shoulder. He would be back to cut the hide off the bear and retrieve the meat.

"Fuck, why does this shit always happen to me?" Sabretooth spat as he made his way back up the ridge to his cabin. The only upside to his morning the feral could think of was the fact he at least had that fresh meat he had wanted. He just wished a free Cajun had not been thrown into the bargain.


	2. Chapter 2

_A long ways from the big easy, Remy. And since when you workin' the side of the angels? Or did I just blow yer latest scam?_ - Sabretooth

**Chapter 2**

Sabretooth left the Cajun on the floor of his cabin on top of the bear rug he kept in front of the fireplace. His cabin was really nothing more than a big room. He did most of his cooking outside, but there was a small kitchen area he hardly made use of. A table had been shoved into the corner with two chairs. The spare more for the feral to put his feet up on rather than the expectation of company. On the other side a large chest filled with what little possessions he had. Above that was a large shelf filled with dog eared books and novels he read from time to time when he did not feel in the mood to go roaming about his territory. Shoved into another corner was a large bed with several pillows and an old quilt. The quilt Sabretooth had thrown over the Cajun almost as an afterthought.

He had tended to the younger man's wounds after brining him in. It occurred to him it was all for naught as he would probably end up killing the Cajun in a fit of rage or simply for the hell of it. Yet, out there in the wilderness there was surprisingly little to do. If it was out of the ordinary Sabretooth took to it even if it meant seeing to an enemy surviving a few days longer.

Sabretooth wasn't shy about stripping the clothes off the younger man. He found what he had expected, a large gash on the Cajun's leg. The Cajun had done his best to bind the wound but it seemed as if it had been reopened when he had been fleeing the bear. After cleaning the area with boiled water from the river he rebound the wound. Tearing the Cajun's shirt into strips to use as bandages for the process. Other than the leg wound Gambit was unharmed save for being no doubt in need of food and rest.

Leaving the younger man in the cabin Victor set back out for the ridge with his hunting knife and a sack. He set to cutting the skin from the bear so he could cure the hide. It was not until mid-afternoon after working at the carcass for nearly four hours he thought to check on Gambit. Covered in blood from the grisly work he hauled the meat he had managed to cut away from the carcass along with the hide going back up the ridge towards his cabin again. He swore to himself if the Cajun had decided to try and leave he would hunt him down and kill him.

When he came to the cabin however he found the Cajun fast asleep instead. Gambit bunched up a corner of the quilt thrown over him as a makeshift pillow as he slept. Sabretooth paused wondering if he should wake him. The young man presented no threat to him, and after searching the Cajun's clothes for any tracking devices had concluded the young man was telling the truth. Other than his wallet which had a few twenties in it Gambit had next to nothing. The only thing of interest Sabretooth had come across were the runt's dog tags around the Cajun's neck. Now _that_ had caught his interest. In two months the runt's birthday would be coming up. Which meant the feral would have to be paying him a visit soon. But still, it begged the question why the Cajun had the dog tags?

_Did the runt leave to? Is that who the Cajun was lookin for?_ Sabretooth thought studying the dog tags. After a moment he had put them on the mantle of the fireplace for safekeeping. He didn't see much point in throwing them out and they served little except as a trophy. Still, how Gambit had come to possess them sparked his curiosity.

After a moment Sabretooth decided he would let the Cajun sleep. He still had a lot more work ahead of him in concerns with the bear. He wanted to get the meat set up and smoking into jerky before it began to turn. Not to mention he would have to scrape all the fat off the hide as well to begin with.

It wasn't until nearly late afternoon while Sabretooth was scraping his knife along the inside of the hide he heard movement from inside. It had been bloody work cutting the meat into strips and hanging them in his smoking shack. After burying the body far enough away to dissuade any predators to come sniffing around he had come back to finish his work. In fact, he was almost done with the bear hide and would only have to sprinkle salt to absorb the moisture when he heard movement inside.

Sabretooth had washed himself off in the river of the blood along with his clothes. Discarding his boots he wore nothing but worn brown pants. He didn't see the point of wearing a shirt as he would have to wash that to if he got it dirty. Setting aside the fur and his knife he got up from the bench near his smoking shack and walked back towards the cabin. Pushing the door open as he stepped in his eyes adjusting to the dim light.

Remy had stood up having left the quilt puddled on the fur. Having found a set of clothes from the chest he had put on a worn pair of faded jeans and a plain white short sleeved shirt. Sabretooth quirked a brow at seeing the younger man in his clothes.

They sagged on the Cajun's frame as he looked about his surroundings clearly mystified. Hearing the door open the younger man had turned around to see who it was. When he recognized the feral he jerked back even as Victor found himself smirking stepping into the room as he let the door swing shut behind him.

"Honey, I'm home!" Victor mocked as he came closer. Remy stepped back alarmed as he looked about for any weapons. Unfortunately for him the only one to be had was the knife in the feral's hand. Remy glared at him having retreated back near the empty fireplace. Snorting Victor stepped towards him blocking off his escape to the door.

"Cajun, if I wanted to kill you I would've done it while you were sleepin. Piss me off now you won't be wakin up on a bed of furs. I can tell ya that much." Victor scowled frowning at the Cajun. At this Remy only glared at him suspiciously even if he too realized this fact were true. After a moment Victor let out an irritated sigh going to his small kitchen. It was really nothing more than a counter and a gas stove along with a sink. Luckily, he had running water but no electricity. He had to heat water over the fire if he wanted to take a warm bath.

Taking his teakettle he filled it up with water and set it on the stove. Turning the knob as he began to get other fixings for tea. He could feel the Cajun's eyes on him watching his every move. It felt strange having one of his enemies in his house. It made him bristle even as Remy detached himself from the wall sinking back down onto the furs with a sigh. Clearly his leg still troubled him and he didn't seem willing to go past Victor to make use of one of the chairs.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Remy asked after a moment. Victor's golden eyes flicked up to stare at him. The feral had let his hair get long Remy noticed. It cascaded down his shoulders each strand sleek and shining. Whenever Remy had faced the villain Sabretooth had always had his hair cropped short in a military cut.

"I didn't feel like having to dig you a grave." Victor snapped curtly. This earned him a scowl from the Cajun as he drew up his knees into a more comfortable position. Resting his forearms on his knees as he watched the feral.

"How charitable of you, cher." Remy retorted. There was silence except for the clink of silverware as Victor searched for a spoon. Finding one generally clean he took that out along with sugar. After a few minutes the kettle began to whistle. Depositing a tea bag into his cup he poured the boiling water over it.

"So, who were you lookin for?" Victor asked. Remy glared at him sourly clearly distrusting him. How could he not? Victor bared his fangs at the Cajun not feeling up to having to make him talk.

"Logan, cher, if you want to know so badly. And no, Remy has no idea where he is. I thought he might be somewhere out in the wilderness. Didn't expect to run into you out here." Remy explained his heart beginning to pound. He wasn't really revealing sensitive information by telling him as much. Sabretooth frowned as he stirred the sugar watching it dissolve with a hiss in the hot water.

"Just my luck you would show up. You pretty much ended up right on my doorstep. You know that, right?" Sabretooth snapped at the Cajun. Remy shrugged his shoulders too tired to stay up on his guard. Why bother anyhow? Sabretooth could easily kill him any time he wished and he had already told the feral the X-Men had driven him off. In fact, it may have even saved his life because that meant he could provide no information about the team itself.

"Next time I'll call before I visit." Remy said nastily. Sabretooth let out a low growl in warning. Remy fell silent as he watched the feral sniff at his drink. Other than the obvious features of the claws and the prominent canines when Sabretooth spoke he seemed almost human at the moment to the Cajun. It was surreal watching him make tea than drink it. Sipping carefully so he would not burn his tongue.

"No signal out here. Nothing but forest for miles, miles, and miles. You might run across a ranger or two out here, I think this used to be one of their cabins. Other than that, though, no one here but you and me." Sabretooth said calmly. The threat was pretty damn clear. If he killed the Cajun there would be no one around to notice he was missing. They were completely and utterly alone out there.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Remy asked after a few minutes of silence. When he had woken up he had been surprised he was alive. Let alone his wounds had been cleaned and seen to. Now that he was awake he wondered what would happen to him.

"Hunting." Victor answered. He said nothing else. The Cajun studied him probably able to guess he wasn't showing his whole hand.

_Neither is he, but I don't really give a damn anymore. Who the fuck cares if he's lookin for the runt? A place like this out in the middle of nowhere would suit him. Cajun got that much right. _Victor thought distractedly. Despite himself he didn't feel in the mood of murdering Gambit. In truth, he had moved out there into the Yukon in order to be left alone. The only people he had seen since moving out there had been the poachers, and it had been because he sought them out.

_Question is, what happens with him now though? I'm in the perfect position to kill him. Not like he's gonna fight back. Kid already gave-up anyhow it seems. He knows that I know he can't fight in his condition. He'd be dead if it weren't for me._ Still the feral was hesitant to act on the thought. Slitting a person's throat out in the middle of the woods was hardly something he had not done before time and again. The circumstances however surrounding how he had come by the Cajun were what puzzled him.

"Why'd you save me from the bear?" Remy asked after a while. By then Victor had almost finished his tea and began to wonder if he should make another cup. Already he was low on teabags and other supplies, which meant he would have to go into the town one hundred miles from the cabin. Putting it off would buy him more time, but eventually he would have to go there whether he liked or not.

"Don't flatter yourself, kid. I needed the extra meat and wanted the pelt. Since you were the bait thought I might as well help myself." Victor snapped. Remy scowled at him yet said nothing. Probably deciding it was best to be silent.

"Anyone else come with you?"

"Non, no one else. And before you ask, no, other than you no one else knows I'm here." Remy answered bitterly. Sabretooth frowned wondering why his unexpected prisoner was being so compliant.

"You could at _least_ act like you're resisting me."

"You're just gonna kill me anyway, aren't you cher? Might as well get it over with. No sense you going out searching for people who aren't there and killing others who have nothing to do with me anymore." Remy explained.

Before he could blink Sabretooth was in front of him. His claws buried in the shirt as he lifted the injured man to his feet. Snarling Remy found himself almost nose to nose with the feral amber eyes glaring straight into his own. Burning with fury as his breath washed over the Cajun's face as he talked smelling of fresh meat and smoke.

"You wanna die so badly, Cajun? I've been hospitable with you up until now. Fine, you can die. Should I break your neck, make it quick like? Or maybe I should drag it out and have myself a bit of fun. Slit your belly, let your entrails spread across the floor? How about I just dig my claws into your sorry hide and drag them down and watch you bleed out? That's one of my favorite ways to do it. Especially those who thought they had power over me when I'm caged." Sabretooth ground out lifting the younger man off his feet. He was almost a foot taller than the Cajun and nearly twice as wide. Where Gambit was all taut muscle and slim allowing for him to be quick Sabretooth was built like a linebacker. With wide shoulders and thick corded muscle he could easily crush anyone with brute strength alone.

Gambit struggled in his grasp trying to pry the fist from his shirt. It was cutting off his air as he choked trying to respond. After a moment Sabretooth let him go letting him drop to the floor. Even though it had only been a few inches Gambit gasped when his bad leg hit the ground. A queer hacking sound came from him as he sank to the floor and Sabretooth had only a second before he realized what was about to happen as he began to backpedal just as the younger man threw up on his floor.

Cursing up a storm Sabretooth grabbed the Cajun back the back of his shirt as if he were nothing more than a dog. Dragging him across the floor as he went to his door and bodily tossed the man out like a sack of trash. Gambit managed to regain his feet but his face had gone completely pale a gasp of pain leaving him when he set weight on his left leg. Growling Sabretooth pointed North where the town was.

"One hundred miles that way is the closest town. Have fun walkin through the woods, Cajun. Bye." Sabretooth said before slamming the door to his cabin shut. Seeing the mess on the floor he cursed up another storm fit to make a sailorman blush as he went to retrieve some rags and reheat some water on the stove. Throwing the windows open to air out the smell. If he moved fast he might be able save his rug.

The rest of the day Victor stayed locked in the cabin sullen and angry. Even with hard scrubbing and copious amounts of white vinegar to take out the worst of the vomit he could still smell the disgusting odor. As night began to fall all was silent outside. He imagined the Cajun limping in the direction he had pointed. No doubt some wolf or even another grizzly would catch up to the man, he was far to weak to put up much of a fight.

As it began to grow darker Victor started up a fire to fight the chill. Even though spring had begun to come about the nights were still freezing. Despite the warmth of the flames and glancing at the spot where he had managed to get the vomit out of the fur of his bear rug his thoughts turned back to the Cajun. How far had he managed to go? By the way he had fallen apparently his leg was still bothering. Having been tired as he had been exhaustion may have made Gambit numb to the pain in his leg.

Unable to get the Cajun out of his thoughts he retrieved a novel from the shelf and began to read. He wasn't much of a reader but it helped to pass a time. Even then after not really seeing what was in front of him for five minutes he put the book back on the shelf irritated. To satisfy his curiosity he would go out to see where Gambit had got to.

Still half naked save for his pants Victor walked outside sniffing the air. Gambit's scent came to him immediately in the still air, but instead of heading North it went around behind the cabin. With a sigh he walked around and noticed not only was his bear pelt was gone, but the door to his smoke shack was wide open. He frowned as he walked over to it hoping an animal had not managed to sneak in. At night his vision was just as sharp as it was in the day. When he peered into the shack he could clearly see Gambit on the floor of it. Huddled under the uncured bear pelt of the grizzly that had tried to kill him earlier shivering in the cold. As it became later it would only become colder, and Victor could smell rain on the air as well.

"Didn't get to far, did you?" Victor asked the Cajun. There was no response from the other man. As Victor came closer he noticed the younger man's lips were blue from the cold. If he walked away and just left him there he would die in the night saving Victor the trouble.

Even so Victor felt annoyed at the idea of Gambit dying on him. He was the most excitement he'd had all day. Even if the Cajun was an enemy it had been good to hear another voice. Despite what others thought even Victor needed to remember _some_ part of him was human. No matter how distant it was or how little he used it. He could think.

_Could keep him around for a while, I suppose. When he gets better I can always just dump out in the woods somewhere and let the animals finish him off. They'll even eat the bones and gnaw those to pieces. Even if someone comes lookin for him they'll never be able to recognize him. Hell, I could just tear off one of his legs if I want him to stay to keep me company._ Victor pondered as he gazed down at the Cajun. The idea of dismemberment though put a sour taste in his mouth. That had never been his style unless he meant to kill the person who had wronged him.

_Already rescued him, whether I wanted to or not. Guess I can see this through to the end and see how this shit turns out._ His mind made up Victor grabbed the bear pelt and tossed it to the side letting it puddle on the ground. He could sprinkle the salt on it tomorrow. The cold would keep it fresh until then.

Sliding his hands under the limp body he lifted the Cajun up and took him back to his cabin. Once again depositing him in front of the fire and setting aside some deer jerky next to the Cajun's head for when he woke up along with a jug of water.

_Insane. I'm gonna end up regretting this afterwards. I just know it_. Victor thought even as he tore at a piece of jerky with his teeth. He had meant to cook some bear meat but Gambit had ruined his appetite after throwing up.

_Shoulda made the damn Cajun eat his own mess out of spite. Now that would have been hilarious._

As the night dragged on Victor finished the jerky not even really feeling hungry. From the table he could see color had crept back into the Cajun's cheeks but still he slept. Along with the blood loss he may have caught a fever in his weakened state. Victor sighed glad he never had to worry about such things. He would have been dead by now if not for his healing factor.

Retrieving his book from earlier Victor began to read. For some reason having the Cajun inside his cabin brought a sense of calmness to him. Soon he was able to focus on what was in front of him every now and again raising his eyes to check on the man on the rug. It was not until late Victor folded down a corner of the page and closed the book to put back on the shelf. Soon he would have to find some type of bookmark. A feather or something because corners of the pages had begun to fall off the books.

As the fire went low Victor retreated to his bed. He had left the quilt over the Cajun to keep him warm. Besides, the feral had no use of it with the room warm. As he slipped into an easy sleep he wondering what sort of madness had possessed him to take a stranger into his home.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, look around you, pal. You see how the world works? If there's a God, he looks like me. – _Sabretooth

**Chapter 3**

In the morning Victor felt someone watching him. His skin crawled even though he made no move still pretending to be asleep. Who had snuck in while he slept? Was it cronies of Weapon X again? They had tried to capture him more than a few times and drag him back into the program. Each time it had backfired and he escaped one way or another.

Deciding to be cautious he opened one eye just a crack to scan the room. In the night he had rolled over onto his back his hand hanging over the side. His eye was immediately drawn to Gambit who was wide awake. The Cajun was staring at him with a puzzled frown wondering what to make the new situation. Realizing he was in no danger Victor grunted as he opened both eyes. Reaching up to rub his face as he growled.

"What you starin at, Cajun?"

"You, cher. Your snoring was so loud the windowpanes were rattling." Gambit said. Victor stopped letting his hand fall to glare at the other man.

"I do not!"

"You do too, cher. It woke Remy up."

Muttering to himself Victor pushed himself up onto his elbows to get a better view of the Cajun. He noticed the jerky he had left for the other man was gone and he could see the water jug was almost empty. Sighing he got up to his feet stretching his arms out in front of him as he cracked his knuckles. Gambit continued to watch him weary of the other man.

"Why did you bring me back here?" Remy asked him. Victor raised an eyebrow at him pointing at the door.

"Do you want me to throw you back out?"

"No."

"Okay then, why the hell you're questioning the person whose saved your life _twice_ now is beyond me. But the third time I'm just gonna stand back and watch you die. Besides, you were the one in my shack." Victor said icily. At this Remy gave him a blank look.

"I was?"

Victor frowned at the look of disbelief on the other man's face. Did he really not remember? Studying the other for a minute he decided not to press the issue. It didn't matter anyhow he supposed.

"You probably we're just lookin for warmth, I guess. How's the leg? Still hurt?" Victor asked. Remy gave him a suspicious look as he glanced down at his bandaged leg covered by the jeans.

"Gambit, I just woke up. I'm tired. If I wanted to hurt ya I would've done it by now, don't you think? Get on my bad side again I can't promise you'll wake up in front of a fire." Victor warned him. It was no threat, he was telling the truth. If a murderous rage came upon him while the Cajun was near him he would kill him without a second thought. That always happened in the end, really. After a while Victor had just stopped fighting his urges and used them to his advantage.

"Not as bad as it did yesterday, but it still hurts. I don't think I can walk on it. To much pain." Remy said after a moment. Victor sighed as he thought back to yesterday. Him dropping the Cajun had probably made it worse, but he would be damned if he admitted it.

"Hn, well, better than being dead in your case. Hold your leg out so I can see it. Might not be as bad as it looks." Victor offered.

He rose from the bed and walked over to the younger man. Remy stared up at him with wide eyes alarmed. After a moment of hesitation he carefully shifted so he could stretch his bad leg out for inspection. Victor knelt next to him pulling back the pant leg to inspect the injured limb.

There were no signs it had become infected which he counted as lucky. Reaching down he began to prod various areas of Remy's leg looking at the Cajun to see if it hurt. When he got towards the ankle he heard a gasp from the Cajun. Pulling down the pant leg he looked at Gambit whose face had gone pale.

"Sprained your ankle, I think. Gash doesn't help either, but you'll be able to walk around probably by tomorrow. Though you're going to have to stay in here though and not use this leg until it's healed more or you'll make it worse. How long were you out there?" Victor asked curious. Remy paused gazing at the feral. Seeming to think he was no longer in danger of dying he sighed.

"My bike crashed, actually. That's how I got a gash on my leg, sprained my ankle later I think when I tripped. I was looking for help until the grizzly started following me. I managed to scare it off the first time by hitting it with my Bo staff but I lost that two days ago. So….three days, four?" Remy recounted with a frown. Victor frowned as he played out the scenario in his head. It was a miracle the Cajun had managed to make it this far. He had probably crashed his bike on the road only a few miles away from the cabin. Still, now it made sense as to how he managed to get there.

"You're one hell of a lucky bastard." Victor said as an afterthought. At this Remy snorted glancing at his unexpected savior.

"We'll see, won't we? I doubt you brought me back here just to talk." Remy retorted.

"Actually, I did."

"What?"

"Look, Cajun, like I said before I don't feel like digging you a grave. So here's the deal. You can stay here until your back to full health. All you got to do keep me company. I get bored out here all by myself and it's driving me insane. When you're ready to leave I'll take you into town myself." Victor said. By that point though he figured he would probably put the Cajun down. Or else Remy would challenge him to a fight and he would end up killing him then. Oh well, at least he would have company for a while.

"You're kidding, right?" Gambit said incredulously. Without a word Victor stood up hooking his claws on the back of the Cajun's shirt and hauling him to his feet. Panicking, the Cajun began to yell struggling to get away from the feral.

"Wait! WAIT! Fine, I'll take your offer, cher! Just promise you're not going to be throwing me about." Remy said. Victor gave him a sour look bearing his fangs at the younger man.

"I thought you might want to wash all that grime off you got on you in the river. You smell like rotting meat. And barf." Victor snapped. He saw the Cajun's neck flush at the realization he was not going to be thrown out again. After a moment he nodded sheepishly trying to regain some of his dignity.

"Can you show me where?"

In the end Victor had to allow the younger man to grab his shoulder as he led him down to the river. It was hard going for Remy as he had to avoid roots and other obstacles as they went. Once he had washed however the Cajun became more animated. His hair hung down his shoulders still wet and dripping as Victor helped him back up to the cabin. The feral himself was still questioning what the hell he was doing. He knew he had to be out of his mind. Maybe it was all a freaky dream and he would wake up to find himself in a mansion surrounded by naked women. That would be nice.

Once back inside Remy seemed distracted by the sight of the books. Victor could see the question in the Cajun's eyes when he glanced at the feral then gazed back at the books. Victor wasn't in the mood for the scrutiny and headed back outside to finish the bear pelt. With him out of the cabin it would give the Cajun time to adjust to his new surroundings. Once he was comfortable Victor thought it would be easier to talk to him.

The day dragged on slowly for him. By noon Victor felt restless with nothing to do. He had led the Cajun back down to the river to clean the clothes he had found him in so he longer had to keep wearing the feral's clothes. Already he had finished the bear pelt and cooked a haunch of bear meat for lunch. The Cajun had only eaten a bit of the greasy meat before stating he didn't have much of an appetite despite his ordeal in the woods. Now with all the work done Victor found himself stalking around outside the cabin. Inside he had heard Gambit moving about from time to time. After the clothes had been washed the Cajun had hung them outside to dry. Victor would be damned if he had to do everything for the younger man. Last he had seen the Cajun had taken to reading one of his books no doubt bored as he was.

Gambit had to be used to his surroundings by now, right? Victor thought maybe now the other man would grow used to him in time. So he should go into the cabin with him, shouldn't he? After all, that was his entire reason for keeping the Cajun around. Deciding he was right Victor went into the cabin.

Once inside he was surprised to see the Cajun laying down on his bed. He held the book above him reading, the other hand under his head clearly relaxed. When he spotted Victor glaring at him he sighed putting the book down.

"My leg was cramping from being on the floor, cher."

"Why don't you sit at the table then?"

"It ain't comfortable, besides, you were outside. What's it matter if Remy lays on your bed for a while? He's just readin, not doing anything nasty." Remy said. Victor opened his mouth to argue then stopped closing his mouth. The way the Cajun had spoken to just then was that of a person being bothered.

_He ain't scared of me anymore._

"See that it stays that way, Cajun. I ain't having you doing that kinda shit here."

"Can you not call me that?"

"What am I gonna call you then? Gambit?"

"Non, Remy will be fine. Unless you just want me to call you Sabretooth the entire time I'm here." Remy said. Victor's nostrils flared as he considered the idea. If they referred to each other as their personas there would never be an end to it. They would only ever think of each other as enemies and never be able to move past the fact. Not if he, Victor, wanted to just have a normal conversation with the other man.

"Fine, I'll call ya Remy. You can refer to me as Mr. Creed then."

"No."

"Why the hell not?!"

"Fair is fair, cher. I call you by your first name or nothing at all."

"Bastard will do just fine if you're gonna whine about it." Victor shot back. He was surprised when a burst of laughter came from the Cajun. The feral had not meant for it to be a joke. Remy seemed bewildered as well as he glanced at the feral. Nostrils flaring Victor could not help but be pleased just a bit. Well, it was a start anyway.

"Fine, you can call me by my first name if you want." Victor agreed. He waited for Remy to say something else, when the Cajun didn't he frowned.

"What? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I…I don't know your first name. I was waiting for you to tell me." Remy admitted guiltily. Victor just stared at him. After a moment he growled the pleasure at getting the younger man to laugh gone.

"You've been tryin to take me down how many years, and you don't even know my first name?"

"Cher, you have to understand whenever we met it was…well, you know. Even when Logan talked about you he referred to you as Sabretooth. Or, as you just stated, your last name Creed."

Victor remained silent considering what the Cajun had told him. It was true, wasn't it? So long had he taken on the persona he could no longer tell himself apart from it. He didn't even know if that person existed anymore. Had they ever even been there?

"It's Victor." Victor said after a moment. Remy blinked at him surprised at the name.

"It is?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing, cher. _Victor_ Creed, huh? Has a nice ring to it." Remy said raising a brow at the feral. Victor frowned the way the Cajun rolled his name off his tongue. It did have a nice ring to it when Remy said it. Classy. Strong. _Exotic_? Hell yeah.

"Thanks. But no way how you say it, Remy _Lebeau_ sounds weird."

_At least it's a start_.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _A few of you have been asking/wondering why I don't just go ahead and post the chapters I had before. Let me explain. The reason I'm not posting them all at once is because I'm planning on taking the story in a different route. I've begun to sift through the chapters, making slight grammar corrections and polishing certain parts. Right around the time Remy and Victor get to the cabin the story will most likely take a vastly different turn since it didn't seem to fit with the X-Men suddenly showing up. I'm still working out the details, but rest assured I will still be posting the story. _

_Thank you for being patient. Back to your regularly scheduled fic._

_Admit it, mon ami, we actu'ly make a pretty good team...when we ain't tryin' t'kill each other. – _Gambit

**Chapter 4**

An odd sense of relief took control of Victor the next couple of days with Remy. There was still the tension, of course, of them being enemies. After all, they had done nothing but meet each other in combat. As the days wore on Remy seemed to grow more at ease with the feral. Even asking him questions or commenting on what the other man did. Once Remy had even asked a favor of Victor if he could get other food other than meat all the time. Victor had snapped at him meat was all the Cajun needed to get better, but the next day had come back with potatoes, carrots, and even fresh strawberries. When he asked he promptly told the Cajun it was none of his business and to just eat it.

"You been out here a while, haven't you?" Remy asked him one morning. Victor was busy skinning a rabbit outside and frowned when the question was put to him. Remy had recovered enough to be able to walk around without help, but he still had a limp. Pausing in his work he looked up at the younger man who had come out onto the porch of the cabin to peer down at him. Victor had sat on the steps to get some fresh air.

"You mean out as in out of the cabin, or out as in the middle of nowhere?" Victor snapped. Remy gave him a sharp look which clearly meant the feral knew what he was talking about. Regardless, he answered anyway.

"The nowhere part, cher. You like hunting this much?"

"Yeah, what's it to you? I used to go hunting all the time when I was young. I used to live on a farm as a kid. We didn't have woods as thick as these, but I learned how to set a snare. Went into the mountains to shoot pigs, turkeys, rabbits…" Victor answered beginning to trail off. He frowned at the memory of his home as he pretended to be focused on his work. With one fluid movement he got the skin off the animal and set it aside for later. Now to just be rid of the parts he could not eat and to cook the damn thing in a stew.

"You're a country boy?" Remy asked in disbelief. This time Victor gave an irritated sigh turning his head to glare at the Cajun. It seemed Remy was always asking him questions like this, but at the same time while it did bother the feral Remy talked a bit about himself. His past with Bella Donna and what not. When it came to Dr. Sinister neither mentioned the matter. So at least the Cajun tried to give what he got.

"Born and bred, believe it or not. I could shoot a gun by the time I was three. Caught my first rabbit and skinned it when I was five. By the time I turned ten I would go out hunting by myself." Victor answered curtly. Remy moved to sit on the steps up to the porch to better talk to him. He wrinkled his nose at the dead rabbit.

"That's impressive. At five I had become a professional pickpocket." Remy said with a laugh. Victor snorted not surprised to hear it. He knew the Cajun to be a thief and usually people like him started out young. First it was survival, when they realized they had a talent for it. By then it was only a matter of time.

"Figures. You're a city boy, that's why. At least I know how to take care of myself. Nothin like being able to catch what you eat." Victor said beginning to cut the rabbit once again. Remy watched the process with morbid fascination for a time.

"City boy or not, cher, I can still kick your ass."

"Sure, if you can get a new pack of cards and your Bo staff back. I found your bike, by the way. Thing is trashed." Victor stated bluntly.

He had tracked Remy's scent one night when the Cajun had been asleep. Remy had spoken true about crashing his bike. It had been nothing but a twisted hunk of metal when he came across it. Even more shocking the young man had escaped with only a gash on his leg. Victor had searched for the staff more out of curiosity rather than any real necessity. He had come across a few cards that had been either ripped in the crash or burned. No staff or piece of it otherwise had been found.

"Shame, I liked that bike. Oh well, things could be worse I suppose." Remy said with a sigh. Victor frowned as he hacked at the rabbit. He would have to sharpen his knife again if he wanted to continue using it.

"Just use your claws, it'd be a lot faster."

"I have the knife so I don't have to use my claws, idiot."

"Why?" Remy asked him. Victor sighed turning around so he could meet the Cajun's gaze dead on.

Reaching out he put his claws on the wood of the porch beside Remy. With hardly any strength he dragged them across making gouges two inches deep. The Cajun stared as Victor made the gouges about a foot long before extracting his claws. Then silently he turned back to the rabbit continuing to hack at it.

"That's why. They're to sharp." Victor answered curtly. He could feel Remy's eyes on him as he pretended to ignore him. Let his companion stare then, if he wanted to. Not like others hadn't before.

"I don't use my claws while skinning cause last time I did that I made a mess. No matter how careful I am I always ended up stabbing the organs so it ruined the meat or I tore the pelt to pieces when I started to take it off." Victor explained not once looking at the Cajun as he spoke. Why was he telling him this? It wasn't like it mattered anyhow.

"With the knife I have more control. If I had claws like the runt, then hell yeah I'd go for it. But his claws come from his knuckles and he can put them back in when he doesn't need them. I can't retract mine like he can." Victor continued. He expected Remy to mock him for it but instead the younger man was nodding his head in agreement to his words.

"Makes sense. You know Logan's lazy, right? With those damn claws of his he uses them for everything, I swear."

"Like how?"

"Opening cans of beer, cutting off part of his cigar, slicing salami…one time I caught him at the grill. He had made a kabob out of one of his claws. You know, with a bell peppers, steak, and all these different sorts of food on it? He cooked it on the grill, and once it was done he ate it right off his claw." Remy said with a shake of his head. Despite himself Victor began to smirk despite himself imagining the scene.

"I'd probably do the same thing if it were me. Thing is though his claws are noticeable. Mine are too, but at least I can blend in properly. Damn runt stands out like a sore thumb no matter what he does." Victor replied as he finished cutting the rabbit.

Satisfied he had done all he could with it he stood up to go back inside. Remy got up as well following after him as the door shut behind him. Victor moved back into the kitchen dumping the pieces of rabbit into the pot of water which he had started boiling. Remy had already cut the vegetables for him as requested since he was the one who had insisted a person could not survive wholly off meat. Now it was just a matter until the rabbit was done boiling until the vegetables could be put in.

"One time I used his claws to take off the crust of a sandwich." Remy said. Victor snorted which made the Cajun grin.

"The food you eat, I get for ya. Remember that." Victor scowled. There was hardly any heat behind it however. Strangely, other than the first two days he had not lost his temper with the Cajun. He was beginning to suspect perhaps it was because they were so far away from what they were used to when facing off against each other.

Remy only shook his head going over to the bed. Retrieving his book he fell back into reading his back pressed up against the wall. Watching the Cajun from the counter as he began to make himself tea Victor wondered what he truly would do after Remy had regained his health. It felt good to have another person around. Even if they did not always talk Victor felt better knowing he was no longer alone. At least not for a while.

_I could always give him something to make him think he's sick_. Victor thought as he gazed at Remy pretending to be gazing out the window.

_He would never know, just assume it's his poor health from pushing himself to far_.

"Whatever happened to you and Rogue?" Victor asked testing the waters. Remy blinked glancing up at the feral. For a moment it seemed as if the younger man did not mean to answer.

"We were never together. She only thought Remy was in love with her. I just cared for the girl because she reminded me of Bella Donna. Her well-being, cher, I never fell in love with her." Remy answered calmly.

"That's news to me. By the way you two acted-"

"Non, I cared a lot about Rogue, that part is true. She took it as me being in love with her. When I explained I just thought of her as a younger sister….well, you can imagine the rest." Remy said with a shrug. Victor quirked a brow shaking his head in sympathy for the young man.

"Signed your own death warrant with that. You still in love with Bella Donna?"

"Not even close. We were forced to marry, but she already knew how I felt about her. I had just had to act like I was in love with her." Remy explained. Victor's nostrils flared as he frowned beginning to see where the conversation was going.

"Oh." Victor said when the realization hit him. Remy shrugged his shoulders raising his head from the book to gaze at the feral.

"Doesn't bother you, I hope." Remy said casually. There was a hard tone in his voice the way he said it. As if challenging Victor to say otherwise.

"I don't really give a damn about your preferences either way. Just never expected it." Victor said. Though he felt odd saying it. Knowing the Cajun was…well, it made him wonder if there had been another reason Remy had been so desperate to find the runt.

"You?" Remy asked him. Victor scowled shaking a fist at the Cajun.

"Women. _Strictly _women so don't be getting any ideas, ya hear?"

"Okay." Remy said agreeing with him so easily it just made the feral angrier.

"You wouldn't even consider me?"

"Um, well…" Remy said trailing off. Victor sighed reaching up to push back his hair in frustration.

"Let me put it this way, then. If we had _never_ met and you knew _nothing _about me, would you consider it?" Victor asked him. He mentally kicked himself for asking the question. As if he would ever do such a thing with another man.

Remy set down his book across his lap crossing his arms to study the other man. Victor glared at him wondering what his companion was thinking. Remy's eyes traveled up and down the feral in appraisal. After a moment Remy made up his mind about his companion.

"Wanna shag?"

"What?!"

"That is what I would say to you, Victor. You're a handsome man when it comes down to it. You look a lot better when your hair is long rather than short. Makes you seem more romantic." Remy answered him. Victor growled shaking his head wondering if he should throttle the Cajun just out of spite.

"I should have never have asked." Victor grumbled as he began to put the vegetables into the pot. Remy gave him a mischievous grin for his trouble picking his novel back up to continue reading.

They said no more once the food was done. Remy ate his dinner on the bed while Victor sat at the table doing a Sudoku puzzle. It was the only type of puzzle he had any patience for. He could never understand how people could do word searches and crosswords for hours on end without falling asleep. Sudoku required you truly consider every option and make the decision of putting a number in a certain box. Victor had even ripped out the back with answers and thrown them into the fire so he would not be compelled to cheat.

Doing the puzzles helped him to think. He eyed Remy from the table his mind beginning to work. Despite it all, he found he liked the Cajun. Had circumstances been different he wondered if they would have truly got on well. True, he had been friends with Logan at one point. But it had always seemed the smaller man judged everything to harshly. Whenever he saw Victor kill a man who had "surrendered" he thought it was murder. In truth Victor had been entrusted with information Logan had not been privy to. He had been _ordered_ to kill those men so they could not come back to cause trouble. It took someone without any misgivings about his actions to do it.

_Runt will never understand it. Even when I tried to hint at it he was to damn dense to get it. At least the Cajun listens, and when I don't want to talk he takes the hint and lets it go. _

Remy finished his food and got off from the bed. Taking Victor's empty dish as well as he went to the sink to wash the dishes. Victor almost wanted to laugh at the scene. Here they were, a murderer and a thief, playing house with each other. How long would it last? They were in a fantasy world right now. Far away from the rest of reality. When their dream world shattered they would realize who they were again. By that time it would only be who came out alive.

"You okay?" Remy asked him touching the feral's shoulder. Victor growled shrugging him off as he shoved the Sudoku puzzle away. The numbers had begun to swim around on the page anyway. He no longer had the patience to try and complete it.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Victor snapped sharper than he meant to. Remy didn't back off, instead coming closer to peer into the feral's face.

"You look upset, cher. What's wrong?" Remy asked concern in his voice. Snarling Victor shoved the Cajun's hand away standing up as he dug his claws into the table. No, it was happening again. If he lost it now…

"Victor?" Remy said worried. Victor bared his fangs at the Cajun bristling at the proximity of the other male.

"Get away from me." Victor hissed as he got up from the table. Remy backed up alarmed his back hitting the wall. Victor felt the familiar sadistic grin spread across his face when he caught the scent of fear off of his companion.

"What were you sayin before? You wanted to shag?" Victor asked. When Remy tensed glaring at him Victor laughed showing off a mouthful of razor sharp canines. He sounded like a madman even as a part of his mind screamed for him to leave the young man alone.

"It wasn't an offer." Remy said wearily his back pressed against the wall. He snuck a glance at the fire. Grabbing a burning stick might help to fend off the feral, but for how long? Sure, he could burn the place down and hope the fire drew help. But in the middle of the night?

"You asked if I wanted to, didn't you? Least you're pretty." Victor said beginning to come closer. Then his head jerked as he stopped in the middle of room. Reaching up he dug his claws into his own head dragging them down. The scent of his own blood sent him into a frenzy, but for a moment he managed to focus enough to realize where he was.

_Outside! I have to get outside!_

Victor roared at the Cajun the sound shaking the windowpanes. Without so much as a backwards glance he threw the door open disappearing into the night. He did not hear Remy calling his name as he fled from the cabin. He could not tell if it were from his own bestial nature he ran from or thoughts of the other man befriending him. All he knew was he had to get away.

When Victor managed to think again it was daylight. He blinked up at the sky wondering where he had ended up. He smelled blood that wasn't his own, his head ached, and he could barely move. With a growl he rolled over onto his side forcing himself to his feet despite the onslaught of dizziness. It would soon fade away as he tried to get his bearings swaying on his feet.

He heard rustling to his right. With a roar he spun ready to slash whomever it was. When he saw the flash of metal he had time to recognize who it was a he quickly twisted to the side to avoid the blow. He heard a curse as Wolverine missed going after his arch nemesis. Victor snarled dodging another slash leaping out of reach of the adamantium claws landing not too far away. He had gone to the outskirts of the woods into a field, but he didn't recognize the place.

"Runt, good to see you kickin. Miss me?" Victor mocked him. Wolverine snarled in answer no doubt wishing he could bury his claws into the older feral. Dressed in a red plaid shirt, worn boots, and blue jeans the man looked like a lumberjack rather than his bright black and yellow persona.

"Just when I start to find some peace, you gotta show up. What the hell did I ever do to you, huh? You can't just leave me be." Wolverine growled as the two men circled each other. For a moment Victor's mind was completely focused on the runt. Already figuring how the other would attack and the cheap shots he would take against him. Slashing the runt above his eyes so the blood blinded him. That would be a good first move considering the occasion.

Then his mind turned back towards Remy. The last thing he remembered was Remy touching his shoulder asking him if he was okay. After that Victor remembered seeing red. Right then he froze horror beginning to come over him at what he may have done. He ignored Wolverine who was yelling at him again his mind working to what had happened. Had he killed the Cajun in one of his rages? Was he lost to him like Birdy had been?

Logan frowned wondering what had happened to Sabretooth. The other man had completely stopped in his tracks his face blank. He moved in closer suspecting a trap but still the blond man did not move. He hardly even breathed as if in a trance. Then he seemed to snap back to reality glancing at Logan. Without so much as a word Sabretooth bolted heading in the opposite direction. For a moment the Canadian was dumbfounded as he watched the feral retreat.

"Hey! Get your ass back here!" Logan called after him. He dashed after the retreating back as Sabretooth continued to flee, but it was no use. After five minutes Sabretooth was out of sight. He had always been the swifter of the both of them no matter how hard Logan tried. Cursing, he pushed on tracking the scent of his enemy.


	5. Chapter 5

_But I'm willin' t'take the risk for you... you willin' t'do the same for me?_- Gambit

**Chapter 5**

Victor crossed over streams and doubled back on his tracks. He made sure the paths he took crisscrossed each other to confuse Wolverine even going to clamber over rocks where he could not leave tracks. He took to the trees when he could to make it even harder for the other feral. Once he was done he took off again tracking his scent back to the cabin. Thankfully the blood was that of a deer he had taken down and partially devoured before moving on. He came across the carcass on his way back and quickly buried it. For once Victor had no interest in the meat as he continued back his heart pounding.

Why was he so worried about the Cajun? It wasn't as if he had not killed before when he had lost himself to a berserker rage. When nothing but red filled his vision and it seemed as if the world around him had slowed down. Victor remembered bitterly he had often killed more than common animals when these rages took him over. Being out in the woods at least helped to cover up his murderous rampages. Better a deer then a person.

When he came upon the cabin Victor feared the worst. He held his breath refusing to scent the air as he strolled up to the door. Whatever was inside he would face head-on without any idea before-hand of what had transpired. Bracing himself he pushed the door open. Out here there was no real need for locks. Any thief who was foolish enough to steal from him would find nothing of value except perhaps the bear rug and the hunting knife.

What he saw made his breath run in a long gush. Relief at seeing there was nothing amiss in the cabin. On the bed he spotted Remy sound asleep curled up against the wall. His eyes fluttering beneath his eyelids no doubt dreaming. The Cajun had taken to taking naps in the afternoon having nothing better to do. Victor himself enjoyed them. Few times had he taken the pleasure of just napping in the middle of the day simply for the sake of it. He envied those who could not enjoy such a simple pleasure themselves.

"Remy? Remy." Victor whispered going over to the bed. Remy made no move as if he had not heard him. After a moment Victor could tell his companion was too deeply asleep to hear him. With a sigh he pulled the quilt over the Cajun and walked back outside to get food from his shack. Let the man slumber as he wanted to.

Not too long however as Victor was chewing a piece of deer jerky gazing down at the river wondering if he could catch trout he caught the Cajun's scent. He pretended not to notice even when the younger man stopped only a few yards away from him. A second later Victor felt something bounce off his shoulder and turned to see what it was. A smooth pebble lay on the ground near his feet. They were found aplenty on the bottom of the riverbed. When the second one came he caught it before it could hit him turning around with a scowl to the Cajun.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Victor snapped at the Cajun. Remy frowned at him displeased as he came down towards the feral careful not to slide down the incline.

"Testing to see if you were still in Sabretooth mode or not. Seems your back to your grouchy self, so that's good." Remy answered. Victor snorted turning away from the other man. The way Remy had said it was as if he had merely lost his temper and stormed out of the cabin.

_Suppose I did, at that. I just barely managed to keep from killing anyone. At least him anyway._ Victor thought bitterly as he gazed at the Cajun. Remy seemed no the worse for wear from last night other than being annoyed.

"The hunting has started to get thin around here. Wanna move to another spot?" Victor asked. He had done all he could, but it would only be a matter of time until the runt came sniffing around. If he did that would mean Remy would leave him. Remy frowned looking about them as if he expected to see game wandering around out in the open.

"You sure? Even so, Victor, you've been hunting all the time. Maybe if you held off a bit they would come back."

"I need the food we have now, actually. When winter sets in that's all I'll have. I'm packing it in because around fall game starts to get scarce." Victor explained as he waved to the woods around them.

"Sides, the animals around here will come back. Only if I move out of the area though. When they know a predator is about they know how to avoid it. Pretty obvious if you ask me."

"Can't you just range further?"

"Sure, but then I run the risk of being discovered by some ranger. Or possibly leading a grizzly or a big cat near here."

"You're the only big cat I see here, cher."

"Hilarious."

"I try to be."

"I'm not always going to be around to scare off the big nasty beasties, Remy. It's better if we move so they know it's _my _territory and they stay out of it. You'll be a lot safer to." Victor pointed out. Why were they even having this conversation? Remy was already being able to walk about on his own and gain his strength back. Another week or two and the Cajun would be back to full health ready to take him on. Even so Remy agreed with him shaking his head.

"Okay, cher, but how we gonna do this? Remy doesn't know how much he can carry on his own."

Victor smirked at the Cajun who only looked at him confused. Shaking his head he patted the young man on the back jerking his thumb down the river.

"Who says we're walkin?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Wanna skip the usual preliminaries and see how many teeth I can shove down your throat? _– Sabretooth

**Chapter 6**

Victor had them packed and moving by sundown. He didn't have much to begin with save for the food, furs, and the rest of the miscellaneous items in the house. Thankfully the books fit into the chest as did a few dishes. When Remy had asked him how he meant to move everything at once Victor had only laughed and told him to wait there on the riverbank with their stuff. He walked upstream and returned twenty minutes later floating in a rowboat. Almost casually he asked Remy from the boat if he would like a ride downstream.

At first Remy was unsure of them traveling the river by dark. Victor told him not to worry, he could see well enough for the both of them. To him it was all clear as the Cajun sat rigidly in the middle of the boat Victor's leather jacket drawn around him as protection against the cold. To his relief it was a new moon as well meaning no light from the sky except the stars. The runt could see by night to, but just as well. Victor would gladly take every small advantage he could over the other feral.

"Come on, Remy, I thought boat rides in the starlight is romantic. Didn't you say I looked romantic?" Victor teased the younger man. Remy only glared at him shaking his head in the dark as he gazed out over the dark water. As they continued downstream it had grown wider on either side the current pulling them along so they didn't have to row. Victor sat at the back steering the boat almost lazily as he gazed ahead being sure to avoid obstacles.

"Sure, cher, but it's by moonlight. Not starlight. Remy can't see a thing."

"I can, and there ain't much to look at. 'Cept the branch about to smack you on the head."

Remy ducked his head instinctively even as Victor smirked in the dark. There had been no branch to begin with. All the trees only reached about a yard or so out over the river and they were smack dab in the middle of it.

"How long until we get there?"

"At the clip we're going probably around sunrise. What? That's good considering how far we have to go. This place is a lot deeper than the other one was. Farther from the road to even though you're the only person other than myself whose driven up here."

"You drove?"

_Great fucking job, you dunce. Why don't you go ahead and tell him you had a truck hidden too? You're just taking the boat to throw Wolverine off your scent._

"Yeah, but once I ran out of gas I walked the rest of the way. Dunno, you wanna try marching twenty miles up there?" Victor asked him. Remy sighed irritably falling back into a sullen silence as they continued.

Remy began to nod off around midnight his head beginning to droop before he snapped his head back up wide awake. Only for it to droop again to the soothing rocking of the boat. Victor sighed, nudging the Cajun with the toe of his boot to get his attention.

"Go ahead and go to sleep. I'll wake you when we get there." Victor said gently. Remy blinked tiredly shaking his head.

"Non, what if you begin to nod off too?"

"Remy, I've done a hell of a lot more on a lot less shut-eye then you ever have in your entire life. Go ahead, I'll be fine. Shit is just boring as hell is all." Victor answered him. Remy glared at him in the dark as if he thought his companion was lying to him. Then he moved pulling down the bear pelt Victor had cured only a few days prior. He had done a good job. The pelt was soft to the touch and huge, nearly a twice as big as the one Victor had.

Moving to sit beside the feral Remy discarded the jacket throwing the bear pelt over them both. Surprised Victor tried to push the younger man away but Remy only pressed himself against the feral. Shivering as he looked up at him. In the dark the Cajun could barely make out anything other than a darker mass in the shape of a head above him.

"If you start to fall asleep, you'll wake me so I can steer, right?" Remy asked him seriously. Victor frowned down at him wondering what his companion was hinting at by the question.

"Like you know anything about boats."

"Don't forget, I grew up on the bayou, cher. I know how to steer a damn rowboat." Remy snapped at him. Victor sighed, beginning to fidget next to the younger man despite himself. He didn't like being touched by other people unless he specifically wanted it.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Do you mind? Gimme some space, Cajun."

"Non, it's cold and you're warm. Want am I gonna do? Pinch you to death?" Remy snapped as he pressed closer against the feral. Victor had to admit it did seem particularly cold out on the river. A chill could still set in from time to time early in spring no matter the month.

"Don't bother me none."

"Well, it bothers Remy. So shush and let me sleep now."

"Scared a monster is gonna come out and grab you? I've seen some pretty messed up shit up here. It'd make your skin crawl if you knew what I knew."

"You're twice as scary and three times as fierce as anything lurking around in the trees, cher. Now hush." Remy huffed as he nuzzled down next to the feral.

Beneath the bear fur it was warm and soon Remy had drifted off to sleep. His head on Victor's shoulder as the feral steered the boat keeping it in the middle of the river. The woods were silent except for the occasional cry of a mouse being killed by an owl or the rustle of a fox moving about in the dark hunting. He even saw a family of raccoons, two adults and four little ones only a few weeks old it seemed, come down to the bank in order to drink. When he passed by they all raised their heads at once. Their eyes shining in the night as Victor slowly drifted by the Cajun pressed against his side safe from any other prowling eyes who had an idea to harm him.

_I could drown him right now, in the river. Just hold him down and he'd die quick enough._ Victor thought considering the idea. Each day that passed by Remy regained his strength. Even when faced off against Victor he had always been a tough opponent on his own regardless of the other X-Men. Victor had always had a bit of respect for the Cajun despite himself.

Remy was unafraid to truly fight for what he believed in. While he may be scared of whom he faced he always leaped right into the middle of the fray. Usually being the one who settled it if not ending it altogether. More than a couple of times Remy had even turned the tide for a few battles Victor knew. Yet, like Logan, Remy had not quite seemed to fit in with the team itself. Even those claiming to be his comrades in arms seemed to keep him at a distance not wanting a thief in their midst.

_More's the shame, really. Could use a guy like Remy on their side. Those who grow up on the wrong side of the tracks know what to look for. Where the murderers and thieves can be found and how to get to them._

Victor became lost in thought as he steered the quiet of the night alluring to him. It felt as if it could go on forever if he wished. He finally let himself consider what he had secretly hoped for despite himself. What if Remy decided to stay? He didn't want to leave but found he liked this life with the feral? Victor found he would more than welcome the company of the younger man. At one point it had seemed as if he had found a friend in Logan but they were long past such a point. Even so Logan wanted a woman, to settle down somewhere and deal with screaming kids the rest of his life.

_Logan's boring anyway. Sure, I like to drink and have a decent cigar like any other guy. Get into a good bar brawl when I can. But afterwards it's like the runt has no sense of humor! Hell, at least I get out once in a while. Logan would rather just hide out in a cave somewhere and brood for the rest of his life if he had a choice. Remy though, he's different. He doesn't seem to care. Life's a party to him and if he comes across something he doesn't understand he'll find information on it. He's easy to talk to, too. _

_He listens to what I have to say._

Victor wrapped an arm around the Cajun's neck. He meant to snap it, quiet and quick so there would be no pain. Instead he found himself pressing his lips against Remy's ear. Telling him to lay down since it would be more comfortable. Remy complied with barely a murmur of protest sliding down so his head rested in the feral's lap. Victor doubted the younger man had even heard him other than the slight push of his hand for him to lay down on the bench.

For the first time Victor noticed Remy's scent. He smelled of cinnamon with a hint of lavender as if it had been added in as an afterthought. It was pleasant. Victor could not remember anyone's scent who had a smell quite like that. He would not mind continuing to have it surround him either for a while. It had a calming effect on him which helped him to stay grounded. Even his bloodlust had been less bad, while he had killed a deer that had all he had hunted down. Before Victor would have found a line of dead animals behind him leaving a bloody trail all the way up to his cabin.

_Wonder if the runt will notice the difference? Probably not, I practically soaked the place in vinegar before we left. That'll be enough to cover up Remy's scent. Doesn't matter if he smells me. _

Victor looked down worriedly at his companion. He brushed back a lock of silky auburn hair from Remy's face as the Cajun slept. Remy had a serene beauty about him most men didn't possess. He was still handsome in a way that drew women to him young enough to be an exciting flirt. Old enough not to be any of the young arrogant types society seemed to churning out now a days. He knew life was hard but chose to enjoy what lay before him.

_Appreciates what he's got. Not a lot of people do that._

As night wore on Victor wondered how long it would last. Could they go on like this forever? He knew if he chose to go down this route there would be risks. There was always some program or another out there searching for him. They wanted him to work for them. Be their dog to take down their enemies so they didn't have to dirty their hands. What was one more red mark in Sabretooth's ledger, anyway? He had killed so many people he had lost count. Not even his personal file could say how many people's lives he had cut short.

If he played it safe though, only took necessary risks maybe he could slip under the radar. He had no problem staying out there in the woods moving from place to place. The man beside him made it seem as if…as if…

_Home. He makes me feel as if I'm home again before all this crap happened. _

When dawn came Victor did not wake the Cajun. He wanted to see Remy sleep a bit longer enjoying the fact he was the one protecting him. When the new cabin came into sight he could not help but grin knowing Remy would be happy to see it.

Unlike the other one this one had electricity from the solar panels mounted on top of the roof. It was set up on a small hill away from the river, but there was a small dock leading into the water for Victor to tie up the boat. Inside the cabin was even better. There was a water heater meaning hot water whenever they wanted as well as a proper bathroom rather than a ditch in the ground. There was not only a master bedroom but a study as well with empty shelves. Victor knew he had a few books still here he had not yet read.

On the outside there was a patio covered around all over with screens to keep out the bugs in the summer. If a person wanted the screens could be rolled up to gaze out at the water if they wanted to. Down the hill from the cabin was a sheer cliff of rock, the side of a mountain. The place only had to be cleaned up, maybe a few repairs here and there on the screen, but other than that Victor thought it was the perfect place to be.

Reaching down he shook the Cajun by the shoulder. Remy groaned shifting beneath the bear pelt as he woke up raising his head to stare blearily at Victor eyes heavy with sleep.

"We there already?" Remy asked. For the first time since he could remember Victor truly smiled motioning towards the opulent cabin. Remy turned his head and his eyes widened at the sight clearly stunned. The walls were whitewashed, slightly faded, but it looks more like a small house rather than an abandoned cabin left out in the woods.

"Welcome home." Victor said.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Very, very soon in the next couple of chapters I believe the story line will change. I also changed the reason for Gambit leaving the X-Men since a reviewer pointed out that last time the reason for him leaving was anti-climatic. I have to agree, it was kind of weak on my part. But after letting this story on the back burner of my mind for a while stewing I came up with something that will work much better. _

_As usual, reviews are always appreciated. Thank you for reading thus far._

_Hasn't been your night, eh, chère? Or maybe it has - considering how often I am here to rescue you. _– Gambit

**Chapter 7**

They settled in with considerable relief in the new cabin. Remy most of all seemed happy glad to take a hot bath. He stayed so long in the bathroom Victor actually knocked on the door to ask the Cajun whether he was okay or not. He was met with several curses in French and left the younger man in peace to take his bath.

The first few days were busy with cleaning mostly for both men. At least in this Remy seemed glad to be of use even if he could only sweep and wipe down the services on the inside. Back at the other cabin he had only been able to wash the dishes on occasion and read most of the time in others. Neither man was a fast reader but Remy to quickly went through half of the collection of books the feral had. Even though the Cajun said nothing Victor knew he too was glad to have some new material.

Outside Victor found himself walking around on the roof testing for bad shingles. When he found one he would take it out and install a new one. At this cabin instead of a shack for supplies there was a whole other building that held all the supplies he could ever possibly ever need to fix anything imaginable. Victor thought he could probably build whole new cabin if he wanted to just for the hell of it.

The days passed quickly and they lost track of them. There was a routine now to what they did. Remy would make the breakfast, usually pancakes since he had found three boxes of pancake mix in one of the cabinets in the kitchen. When the Cajun had asked Victor did he have anything to put on them the feral had produced preserves he had made himself. Strawberries, peaches, oranges, blackberries, raspberries, and anything else which could be found or Victor had bought at the farmer's market in the town from last year. Remy developed a taste for blackberries and Victor promised him he would be sure to track some more down when they began to ripen.

It was not until one morning he had gone back to work on the roof again after a particularly bad storm, there had been a leak in the roof he had not noticed, when he noticed for the first time Remy did not have a limp in his stride. Victor had grown so used to the sight he had come to ignore it. He had been wondering what to make for lunch since the Cajun had declared it was the feral's turn, even though it had been Victor's "turn" three days in a row now. When he brought this up Remy only retorted the feral could season the meat better than the Cajun could and left it at that. Well, duh, he had a heightened sense of smell. He knew how much spice to add to make the meat taste like it came out of a five star restaurant.

Remy had come walking out of the cabin the door slamming behind him. In his hand Victor noticed a large branch which had fallen in the storm. It was roughly the size of Remy's original Bo staff and to his alarm it seemed as if it had been sanded down so it was smooth to the touch. He watched as the Cajun went out to an open area and began to train first doing slow moves. Warming up as he trained with the branch. Twirling it as he swept it out in front of him, his eyes distant no doubt imagining an enemy.

"REMY!" Victor yelled. His cry startled the Cajun who turned around to stare at him drawn out of his trance.

"WHAT?!" Remy called back clearly annoyed he had been disturbed. For a moment Victor did not know what to say.

"Can you get me a drink?"

"Cher, I've seen you jump twice that high and scale the cliff a dozen times. Get your own damn drink!"

"Come on, Remy, I'm almost done here! Just get me the drink? You don't even have to climb up to give it to me." Victor argued. He could hear Remy cursing him out under his breath as the younger man propped up his staff against the tree going back inside. He heard the door slam and waited patiently perched on the edge of the roof. Despite the cool day Victor had opted to take his shirt off to feel the sun on his back. A moment later he heard Remy come back out a glass of water in his hand. That had been another blessing for them both. Ice cubes.

"Here, you bloody oaf." Remy said holding up the glass to the feral. Victor offered him a mischievous grin as he hooked his claws on the side of the roof to hold him steady as he hung over the edge reaching down to grab the glass. His chest half on the roof and other hanging off. He drank right there the cool drops spilling down his chin as he drank greedily. Once he finished he handed the glass back to the Cajun who still glared at him.

"Ah, refreshing. Thanks hon."

"Jerk."

"C'mon, do me one more favor?" Victor prompted. Remy sighed clearly annoyed at being ordered around.

"What?"

"I need you to hand me the glass first." Remy gave him the glass and that Victor gently set on top of the roof.

"Now?"

Without a word Victor grabbed the Cajun by the front of his shirt and lifted him clear off the ground. For a moment panic filled Remy's mind as he began to imagine worst case scenarios. Yet just as fast Victor had set him down on the roof and was pulling him up towards the middle stepping carefully in between the solar panels.

"Look at the river. You ever seen it like this before?" Victor asked him pointing out towards the river. Remy looked out over the water. In the afternoon the water glittered catching the sunlight and bouncing it back towards the two men. From where they stood it could have been mistaken for a river of light. Remy sighed grinning despite himself.

"It's beautiful, Victor. Now can you let Remy down? He was in the middle of something."

"Sure, you can use the ladder."

"There is no ladder, you jumped up onto the roof."

"Oh well, guess you're stuck up here then."

"You're impossible." Remy growled moving to the edge of the roof. It was only one story high. It wasn't like it would hard to get down. Yet when he made to leave Victor grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"Why are you leaving? Stay up here with me."

"Why? Remy doesn't know anything about fixing roofs!"

"Lemme teach you then."

"No! Let go, Victor. I'm not in the mood."

Victor let his hand slip from the Cajun's arm. He felt a bit of coldness seep into his heart at that. This had been stupid. He had been stupid. What had he been thinking when he had asked the Cajun to remain with him? Remy gave him an annoyed look but then his expression softened as he sighed gazing at the feral.

"Don't give me that look, cher."

"What look? I don't carry around a fuckin mirror so I don't know what you're talkin about."

"You know, cher, the look. Like I hit you or something. I just want some time to train. I promise I'll let you teach me whatever you want later. Aren't you tired of Remy mooching off you?" Remy teased him. Victor blinked wondering how to respond to the question.

"I don't mind you mooching. You pull your own weight in your way." Victor answered.

"I was just wondering when you wanted me to take you into town."

_Yeah, why don't you say that a little louder, idiot? Now he'll definitely leave. You grew to damn fucking attached. He'll tell everyone where you are now!_

"You want me to leave?" Remy asked him. The expression on his face shocked Victor as much as it hurt him. Remy was staring at him as if he had been the one who had been struck.

"No, NO! Never, it's just…we had a deal. I thought maybe you…you know…" Victor said hastily unable to bring his thoughts together. How in the world had he turned into a bumbling idiot? He could stroll into any bar and outdrink every man there. Had led special ops missions with men who wanted nothing more than to see him dead. Always having to take the brunt of the blame even when he wished to tell his teammates it had been necessary. He was just there playing the part of Sabretooth so they could go to bed at night with clear consciences.

"So, I can stay?" Remy asked him hesitantly.

"Yeah." Victor blurted out. For a moment the two only stared at each other not knowing what to do.

"You have a lot of hair, Victor. You know that?" Remy said reaching up to touch the feral's bare chest. Remy had always admired the older man from afar. Victor truly was a handsome man up close. Covered in golden hair from his chest to his arms he glowed when the sun hit him. He lightly brushed the fine hairs reaching to run his fingers one of Victor's arms. He remembered once the feral telling him he weight was almost three hundred pounds. All of it hard muscle, not an ounce of fat on him.

"Thanks. Glad to hear it. I need to cut it some." Victor said brushing back a strand of his long blond hair. Remy chuckled reaching up to touch that was well. Victor's nostril's flared when the Cajun brushed his cheek as he stroked a lock of his hair smoothing it between his fingers.

"How about only a few inches, hm? It looks good on you long."

"Yeah, and gets in my way every time I'm moving around."

"You could always tie it back."

"Not bloody likely. If you want me to keep it long you're gonna have to bribe me to do so." Victor said gazing down at the Cajun.

"Make it worth my while, Remy."

The two stood on the roof gazing at each other. The question hung between them, all the history of their pasts laid before them. Victor had hurt and threatened people close to the younger man. Even killed a woman once who had loved him. He could see the same burning question in the other man's eyes as they both considered all this. The implications if they made this choice. Everything against it and yet so much going for it.

With a trembling hand Remy reached up to brush his fingers along the feral's jawline. Then the Cajun was stepping closer to the other man tilting his head up. At first Victor did not know what to do. He wanted to shove the Cajun away and tell him it was all a mistake. He had never meant for it to go this far. When those soft lips brushed against his all his doubts blew away in the wind. Suddenly Victor had his arms wrapped around the Cajun's waist and was crushing him against him. He heard a low moan from the younger man as he rubbed up against him his eyes hooded with pleasure. Victor growled feeling his own desire rise along with a sense of possession for Remy.

_Mine. Remy's mine._

"Are you sure?" Victor whispered to him. Remy gazed up at him. Both men were slightly flushed expectant of what was to come. Even then Victor wanted to be sure. He did not harm to come to the younger man. His friend. His partner. His…_mate_.

"Do you?" Remy shot back. With that Victor chuckled wrapping an arm around the Cajun's waist as he easily lifted him off his feet. Going to jump down from the roof landing lightly on his feet.

"Damn right I do." Victor answered. He heard a soft laugh from Remy as he went inside towards the bedroom. Their bedroom. They had begun to sleep in the same bed their backs turned to each other.

He tossed the younger man easily onto the bed who yelped in surprise. A moment later Victor towered above him his sharp canines prominent when he smiled down at the Cajun in anticipation of what was to come. Rather than be put off Remy only reached for him drawing him down for another deep kiss.

Victor groaned deep in his chest when the Cajun ground his hips against his. It had been so long since he had done the act itself. He could only hope he did not come before they had even started.

Remy slipped out of his shirt tossing it to the side onto the floor. He wore all the clothes Victor wore having none of his own. The ones he had when the feral had saved him from the grizzly. When asked Victor had only said he had no idea where the Cajun's clothes had ended up. Remy never did think to suspect the unusually high pile of ashes in the hearth that day before Victor had cleaned it out.

He loved being surrounded by the Cajun's scent. Victor wanted nothing more than to bury himself in it as he took a deep breath against Remy's neck. Reaching up he had undone the Cajun's pants and slid them down off his partner. Neither man wore boxers of any kind not having any. When Victor slipped out of his he began to feel nervous. Where the hell did he…? How the hell did men do this?!

"Give me the Vaseline." Remy told him. He was breathless panting as he gazed up at the feral. His eyes glazed over from pleasure. Victor retrieved it handing it to the Cajun wondering what he meant to do with it.

"You know I have no idea what the hell is going on." Victor admitted to him. Despite his position Remy laughed catching Victor's hand as took a dollop of Vaseline spreading it over the feral's first two digits.

"That's why I'm about to show you. Just be gentle, cher." Remy told him. Before Victor could say anything Remy brought the feral's hand down and slid them into his entrance.

_Oh, so that's where you stick it. _

Victor didn't move much at first scared to hurt the Cajun. Remy was patient moving the feral's hand back and forth in him as he explained what he had to do. How the Vaseline lubricated him and made it more pleasurable for the both of them. Easier to…make love. When he hit a certain spot in his partner Remy's back arched as he let out sharp cry. Then he fell back with a moan continuing to make a variety of interesting sounds as Victor continued to hit the spot inside the younger man.

Each time Remy arched his hips begging for more, Victor obliged him. He grew harder each time he saw he brought pleasure to the younger man. Then he was inside him and crying out himself. Thrusting into him mercilessly as he crushed him beneath him. Biting his neck and hearing Remy's cries grow louder as he continued. The pants from the other man egging him on until they both started to come closer to the edge. They hung on the precipice tittering on the edge. Then they plunged over the edge both crying out as Remy arched against him one final time holding onto the feral's shoulders as if scared to lose himself. Then he fell back onto the bed exhausted and flushed trembling from his explosive orgasm.

Victor rained down kisses on the Cajun's sweaty brow. He had dug his claws unknowingly into the other's hips, but they had not broken the skin. However, there was a clear bite mark on the other's neck which had begun to bleed. Bending his head he lapped at it instinct taking over to heal the wound. When he was done he propped himself on his elbows playing a lock of Remy's hair.

"Hey, Remy?"

"Yes, Victor."

"Can we do that again? I don't think I did it right the first time. I need practice."

Remy groaned burying his head in the pillow by his head. When his shoulders began to shake Victor wondered if the younger man was crying. Until he heard the muffled laughter as Remy raised his head wiping a tear of mirth from the corner of his eye as he gazed up at the feral a gentle smile on his face.

"Sure, Victor. As many times as you want. Just don't bite so hard this time, hm?"


	8. Chapter 8

_Be scared of **me**. _– Victor Creed

**Chapter 8**

"That long, huh?"

"Yep."

"Damn, I lost track of time. Been so busy I don't notice it flying by."

"You're always up to something, cher, that's probably why. I've been losing track too. Out here it doesn't really seem to matter, does it?" Remy said one morning to his lover. Before either man had known three months had passed. Victor had his qualms about them staying together often ranging out far and wide making sure no other people were about. He had come across a lone ranger but the man had been on the track of a bear and so Victor had left him to it. No sense in bringing trouble to his doorstep if he could avoid it.

What had bothered him most was the fact he had found no signs of Logan. One night he traveled back up the river towards the old cabin to see if the runt had tracked him there. To his relief he found nothing but that still did not mean the runt had not picked up his scent somewhere else. When the time had come around for him to confront the other feral on his birthday Victor had been ready to leave. Right when he was about to head out the door Remy had called to him. For a moment the feral had battled with his age old tradition of going to fight Logan each year. Yet when the Cajun came up asking if he was going into town he had changed his mind. He had told the Cajun to come along with him into town so they could pick up some more supplies and visit and old bookshop near there.

Logan would definitely notice something was up when Victor did not show up for his usual scuffle. Still when he gazed at Remy he could not help but hope Logan may just forget the whole ordeal. Maybe he no longer cared? Victor knew there were plenty of others he would be glad to be rid of his presence even if it meant him living in isolation out in the woods.

Victor had gone outside to a bare patch of ground. Yanking up weeds and hauling away rocks when he came across them. Remy had watched with interest from under a tree relaxing in the shade as the other man worked. Mostly focused on the novel in his hand on occasion raising his head to gaze at the other man. Victor found he didn't mind doing most of the hard work. For him it was easy, and besides, Remy didn't know much of living out in the woods. Summer had begun to sneak up on them as the days grew hotter usually driving both of them inside where it was cool or going out fishing on the river.

"Victor, what was it like? Growing up on a farm?" Remy asked the feral after a while. Victor paused in his work to look at the other man. He had been yanking up all the plants he came across tossing them into an ever growing pile on the side. When he came across ones that were particularly tough he scraped at them with his claws cutting them away from the earth.

"Different, I guess, but not by a lot. My Ma always said there was work to be done. Pa agreed with her. Me and Luther had our daily chores to do, go to school, and then when we came home it was homework and then more chores."

"Sounds exhausting."

"Would be to you probably. To me and Luther though we grew up with that so to us it was normal. Always fresh fruit and vegetables, eggs, milk, anything you can grow or keep we had. Hell, we even had a hutch with rabbits in it."

"Whose Luther? Friend of yours?"

"No, he was my brother." Victor said his face growing darker at the memory. Luther had been his first victim to die by his hands. His personal file said nothing about that. Remy seemed to sense he had stumbled upon thin ice as he put down his book to gaze at the feral.

"I'm sorry, mon chat. I didn't mean-"

"You were just talkin, I know. Don't worry about it." Victor said but he had grown tense. The day seemed less bright to him when he considered it. Remy watched him with those red on black eyes of his. Did his lover suspect what he had done?

"You know, I probably should tell you. Before someone else goes around blabbing about it." Victor said standing up. His jeans were stained from earth as he wiped worst of it off his hands. When he came over he let Remy pour some water on his hands to better be rid of the rest of the dirt.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Remy offered. Victor gazed down at him knowing the younger man meant it to. After a moment he sighed sitting down heavily next to him in the shade. In the afternoon he always felt lazy and him and Remy both tended to take naps around that time. He felt guilty for it but at the same time he liked holding the younger man close to him.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to." Victor said to him. He pulled up a piece of grass near him and began to tear it into small pieces as he talked. The scent helped him to stay calm as he talked.

"Told you I grew up on the farm, right? Well one day Ma said we could have a holiday since we were always doing as we were told. She'd made a special pie that day for Luther since it was his birthday. We were sittin at the table and he'd eaten the whole damn thing. There was only one piece left." Remy came closer to him to lean against his side listening intently as he talked. Victor yanked up more grass continuing to tear them into tiny pieces. One particularly long blade of grass he began to chew on idly as he continued.

"We were arguing over it. I was trying to get him to let me have a bite of the damn thing. That's all I wanted, was a bite. When he kept teasing me about it and saying he'd eat the rest by himself I tackled him to the ground. I don't know what happened but the next minute he's bleeding out on the floor and I'm eating the pie."

"You didn't know you killed him?"

"No, I didn't actually. I thought it was strange he was bleeding so much and when Ma walked in I figured she'd fix it. Instead she just screamed in horror and told my Pa what happened. Not long after that they said it was an accident and buried Luther on the property in the family cemetery." Victor felt himself tensing as he told the Cajun his past. Other than Professor Xavier no one knew the actual truth about what had happened.

"By that time Pa had me…locked in the basement. I was there for a while. He'd come down every night and yank my teeth out. These ones." Victor said tapping one of his sharp canines. Remy's eyes widened when the feral told him as he reached up to touch his own teeth wincing at must have been an excruciating pain for his lover.

"Why? You're a mutant, cher. What made him think yanking your teeth out would change that fact?"

"You gotta understand, Remy, back then there was no such thing known as 'mutant'. Hell, I don't even think DNA had been discovered yet. My Pa thought I had the devil in me or something. The first couple of times I'd just sit there bawling my eyes out as he screamed scripture at me."

"He justified it by saying he was saving me. Ma always tried to get him to stop, I'll give her that much. But he was to damn strong for her. Afterward she'd sneak down and try to comfort me but by then I just grew numb to it all. I didn't really care anymore other than thinking of how I'd get my revenge." Victor growled clenching his fists. Remy had stiffened beside him as he talked and the feral snuck a glance at his lover. There was a look of understanding dawning on the Cajun as he listened gazing at Victor with…with sympathy.

"Don't you go feeling sorry for me, Remy. That was a long time ago. Long before your parents and their parents were born."

"Still doesn't mean it was right, cher. How could he have been so cruel? You were just a child. It _was_ an accident. A terrible one, to be sure, but still an accident. Brothers fight and argue all the time. It's not as if you killed him in cold blood." Remy argued with him. Victor frowned at how Remy seemed to be upset for his sake. Hurt to know what his lover had gone through.

"Lemme finish before you go on about getting all righteous on me, alright? One night I did manage to break one of the chains. Had to gnaw my hand off to get slip free of the other one. When I did I came up and they were sitting at the dinner table eating. I had my Pa's pliers with me. Found it on a shelf leading up from the basement."

"He didn't have enough teeth to pay me back for all the ones took from me." Victor said quietly as he flexed his right hand. He remembered the pain, clearly, but he had been desperate as well. His only thought at the time was to take down his tormentor. To no longer be scared.

"Ma I couldn't hate though. I tried to but she didn't do me no wrong. I could smell the sickness on her spreading. She hadn't told Pa about it scared he'd beat me more if he knew. So I took her to the hospital instead. Hoping they could help her in some way." Victor said covering his face with his hand. Remy touched his shoulder but he only shook his head a low growl in his throat.

"You loved her, didn't you?" Remy asked the feral quietly. At this Victor gave a harsh laugh with no humor in his voice.

"We were close, me and Ma. Yeah, I adored her above all else. Luther was always…I dunno if he just hated me or somethin' but he was always the cruel one in the family. Like he'd been born bad, you know? Ma kept a garden and I remember the house always smelling like flowers. I'd go and help her all the time. She'd show me how to prune the roses just right, how to get rid of snails, leave the ladybugs alone. Explained how the bees helped the flowers grow and to never kill one. I remember I got stung by one and got it into my head all bees were evil. Then Ma told me bees die after doing that. They only do it in self-defense, not to be mean."

"Pa was always on her about showing me how to garden. Said it was woman's work and a real man only ever cared about crops. Even then Ma still taught me. If I couldn't help her with the flowers then I could help her bring in these crates from the food market. Apricots, she loved apricots." Victor said beginning to smile at the memory.

"She taught me how to make preserves. We'd go down to the market every day and sell a few jars. We always sold out no matter what. Ma always kept a few for just us and told me not to tell Pa or Luther. I promised her when I got older I'd buy her a shop one day. So she could sing to her plants anytime she wanted and make preserves we could sell. 'Creed Creations' we were gonna call it." Victor said with a snort. Despite himself he could not help but remember those days.

How he and his mother would stand with their small collection of different colored jars. He had always liked to think how they had captured the rainbow itself. How with each preserve it was another color of that shimmering arch. For a while those moments had been perfect until his Pa had found out. Then it had all ended in savage beating for him and his mother being screamed at. The rainbow being smashed upon the ground as he declared how dare she take pride in creating such disgusting mush?

"I'm sorry." Remy's voice came to him next to his ear. Victor grunted turning to face his lover with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't be, you didn't do the hurtin'. In the end I put the hurtin' on my Pa just like he deserved."

"Non, not that cher. I'm apologizing because you never had a chance to grow up. You were born with a gentle nature. You're not a killer at all. Least not by choice." Remy said to him. His tone was serious as he spoke and for a moment Victor wanted to laugh in his face. Tell the Cajun how wrong he was to even think him gentle. Then he felt bile rise in the back of his throat as he turned away from the other man.

"Think you know me now, do you?" Victor asked him quietly. Remy didn't hesitate in his answer.

"Not all of you, Victor. But I do understand. A bit, at least. You're not the monster everyone says you are."

Victor did not know what to say. He wanted to cuff the Cajun over the head and tell him not to spout such nonsense. For a person to tell him however he was not a monster, but gentle he did not know what to think. He gazed down at his hands. Flexed his claws as he thought about how many lives those hands had ended. All the people who had died before him. He could barely remember any of them. It had always been his darker side, his animal side who had killed those people. Not him. Sabretooth had done it, not Victor.

"C'mon, let's go inside. It hot out here and I'm tired." Victor said standing up. He scattered the pieces of grass he had shredded as he held out a hand to the younger man. Remy grasped it feeling the claws prick the inside of his wrist as Victor pulled him easily to his feet. It always fascinated him how strong Victor was. No doubt the feral could easily toss him twenty feet if he had a mind to. Probably further if he was angry.

"You don't want to talk to anymore?"

"Hell no, this sentimental bullshit ain't my thing, Remy. Come inside and I'll show you what I am good at."


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Okay, now I can officially say the story has changed. From here on out it will be different. Hope you guys enjoy. :D_

_Dere's sadness in the world, sure. But I choose to see the joy. The miracle is that we live. The responsibility of living is that we try to make the world a little better. _– Gambit

**Chapter 9**

Remy had to wonder what he had stepped into with Victor. Ever since they had first met he had always seen the feral as the culprit. A sadistic freak whom cared about nothing but his own gain. How many times had he been captured and put at the feral's mercy? Delivered into his hands to reveal information against his teammates? One time the feral had dug his claws into the Cajun's chest and licked Remy's blood off his fingers with a sick relish. Saying how the Cajun still tasted spicy despite the years of hardly ever seeing each other.

Remy also had to remind himself this was the same man he had led to the Morlocks for a massacre unbeknownst to him. This fact had edged at the Cajun more than anything else. Yet when Victor came up to him pointing out constellations in the stars one clear night he could do nothing but stare. Victor was so unlike his persona Sabretooth he had to wonder what had happened to this man before him. Rather than use his heightened instincts and strength to injure others Victor made use of them by hunting, repairing the cabin, and more than a few times dashing outside to chase off deer or rabbits that dared to come near the vegetable garden he had planted. Remy tended the plants mostly but Victor had been the one to prepare the ground so all the Cajun had to do was sow the seeds into the soil.

It was one such day as he was overlooking the beds checking for sickness in the leaves he thought about his future with the feral. They had certainly stumbled upon an emotion in each other neither of them was willing to acknowledge. Yet they expressed it in every move they made. Every action showing the other how much he cared for the other man. Victor had scaled the cliff earlier that morning stating he had heard snarls last night and the cry of a deer. The feral suspected a cougar had ventured to close and wanted to scare it off before Remy got hurt.

There was little he had to do for the plants as he stood up scanning them over one last time. Victor had set snares for the rabbits stating if they were going to get fat off his labors they may as well give them dinner too. As Remy was heading back towards the cabin he heard an audible thud from behind him that made the ground shake. He sighed turning around to face Victor.

"Do you have to do that, cher? Every time it startles me." Remy complained. He heard a grunt from behind him as the feral walked over to him. Turning around Remy meant to scold him but then jerked back in surprise. Slung over the feral's shoulder was a dead mountain lion which he hardly seemed aware of as he walked past the Cajun towards the cabin.

"Victor, what the hell did you do?!" Remy yelled at him in a state of panic. Victor blinked looking over his shoulder at the other man. A look of confusion on his face at his lover's reaction.

"Our new rug. You like it?"

"NO! Put it back!"

"But it's dead. No use in wasting the pelt."

"It's illegal to kill those!"

"Oh come on, her litter is just about grown up and knows how to fend for themselves. Ain't like I'm putting down the population by taking her. It was either her or you, swamp rat." Victor answered calmly. There were scores of dried blood across his chest. Probably from fighting with the mountain lion he had just killed. Ignoring his lover's protests he went around back to set to work. Remy let out a heavy sigh shaking his head.

"Don't you dare bring that inside!" Remy yelled at his retreating back.

"I ain't going to! What kind of fool do you take me for? DAMN!"

"The kind that doesn't listen!" Remy shouted back. There was no heat behind his words though. There were just days he had no idea how to deal with the feral. Victor shot him a glare but made no reply. Muttering under his breath the feral walked around the corner behind their cabin to focus on his work.

It wasn't until dinner time he saw Victor again. The feral's arms were covered in blood up to his elbows, but he silently slipped past the Cajun to take a shower. When he came to the dinner table fresh and clean Remy could still smell the sickly sweet scent of blood clinging to him. He made no comment though as he served dinner first for his lover and then himself. Fried rabbit with fresh boiled carrots and string beans with some garlic salt for flavoring.

They ate in silence saying nothing to each other. Remy could not put his finger on it but he felt something was wrong. Sneaking glances at the feral he saw Victor had a hardened expression on his face. The bigger man stabbed his share of rabbit a bit to hard, seemed to tear into the meat with a ferocity Remy knew all to well. With a jolt the Cajun realized he was seeing signs of Sabretooth, not his lover.

"Victor?" Remy said uneasily. When those amber eyes landed on him he felt a sliver of fear shoot through him. The feral was all but glaring at him.

"What?" Victor snarled. Remy paused his fork hovering over his plate his mouth suddenly dry. Realizing just how vulnerable he was out here with the feral.

"I'm sorry." Remy said quietly. Just like that the anger went from the feral's face. A look of concern crossing it as he gazed at the younger man.

"For what? You didn't do nothin'. Or did you?" Victor said frowning. Remy wanted to laugh in relief somewhat shaken. Reaching across the table the feral put his hand over the Cajun's squeezing it lightly.

"Remy, what's wrong? Somethin' I said or did?" Victor asked. Remy blinked wondering how to answer. Should he tell the feral he had been the cause of his sudden fear?

"You just seem a bit angry, cher. Thought it had to do with….I don't know, something I did I guess. To make you mad." Remy explained hastily hoping he made sense. Victor quirked a brow at him then sighed shaking his head as sat back in his chair. What could he say? He had a bad feeling in his gut ever since he had killed the mountain lion. They usually didn't venture this far away from the mountains. Either food was scarce, or something had scared the creature to make it come out this far.

"Ain't nothin, really. Just frustrated. Not sure what I'm gonna do when winter rolls around." Victor lied. Well, it was partially true. He had to constantly remind himself not only did he have to provide for himself but Remy too. There was a strange pleasure in carrying about another person's needs he could not put his finger on. It felt nice though, regardless.

"I thought we were going to stay up in the mountains? I wanted to see the snow." Remy said. He decided not to press the issue about Victor's anger. If he knew anything it was the man talked when he felt like it. Nothing could force the feral to confess anything unless he relented.

"Yeah, I know, but it's a bit harder up in the mountains then down here. Gonna take a lot of work to get all the supplies we need up there. Then I have to make sure you and I have enough to do to keep us occupied if we get snowed in."

"Just as long as we get some new books, puzzles, and whatever the hell else Remy is fine with that. Books mostly though, cher."

"Don't worry. When we go into town I'll make sure to raid the used bookstore when we get up there. Set aside a crate or two of them for the mountains." Victor assured him. He knew the Cajun had his heart set on going up there. With a sigh he resigned himself to start planning out their move there. In the next couple of days he would start transferring supplies up there in his old pickup.

"I can think of a few activities we can do while it's cold out." Remy teased. He gave the feral a sly grin winking at him. Victor snorted shaking his head as he rose from the table. Going around he grabbed Remy's hand, pulling him up so he could wrap an arm around his waist as he gazed down at the thief.

"Oh yeah? You mind telling me what you have in mind?" Victor purred squeezing the younger man. A rumble in his chest started up when Remy slipped his arms around the other man's neck. Tilting his head back to kiss him under the chin. Victor closed his eyes and let out a low groan of need. Damn Cajun, that was one of his weak spots.

Lifting his partner up he bore him to the bedroom dinner forgotten. He had another appetite which needed feeding. Laying the thief out on the bed he bent his head down and bit the younger man's neck. Growling as he ground his hips against the Cajun's own. Beneath him he heard Remy let out a sharp gasp as he responded in kind. His cool, agile fingers stroking over the planes of Victor's back as he tried to pull him closer. His hands tangling in the find silken strands of his lover's golden hair.

Victor let the man explore his body teasing him lightly with love bites and nibbling his neck. Reaching down he drew off Remy's shirt, one of his own, and thought blearily he should probably start buying the Cajun his own clothes. But it was such a turn on to know the thief was always soaked in his scent. He was his and his alone.

They made love that night. Victor felt a fierce possessiveness overcome him as he pounded into the Cajun. Sheathing himself in the other's heat as those delicate hands clawed at his shoulders. Enjoying the sharp pain when Remy bit into his neck. All his muscles taught as if expecting a blow which never came. Bracing himself as lingered near the edge. Taking the leap when it finally came, both crying out and for a moment they were complete. So sure of each other and themselves it transcended words. A realization in which they held no secrets from the one they had come to call their own.

There were no lies. No questions. No doubts between them. They were here and that was all that mattered. A serene moment in time which left both men gasping in its wake. Understanding what they had just discovered. Yet unable to comprehend it. Only their hearts beating rapidly to let them know it had even happened.

Gazing at the man breathing hard beneath Victor realized with a jolt what it meant. He gently kissed Remy's closed eyelids. A thin sheen of sweat covering both their bodies Their scents mixing in a new, heady perfume which drifted above them. The Cajun opened his eyes to gaze up at his lover. He laughed reaching up to stroke the other man's cheek.

Victor said nothing, only catching Remy's hand in his own. Turning his head to kiss the tips of each of the fingers. Then the palm as he continued downward until he reached those soft lips. Plunging his tongue into the other's mouth as if he were life itself. Drank deep, deep until his head swam. When he stopped he was already hard again. His erection pressing against the thief's leg.

"You can't mean to go again. Can I at least catch my breath first?" Remy asked swatting the feral's ear with a tired sigh. Victor shook his head as he kissed the other on the forehead with a surprisingly chaste kiss.

"No. You can never stop and catch your breath with me. Not ever." Victor said stubbornly, his voice thick with emotion. Remy sighed rolling his eyes as he relaxed against the pillows trying to catch his breath.

"Remy?" Victor said. Remy blinked, his smoldering eyes gazing up at the feral without a hint of fear. A trust so complete the feral could not say whether he had ever seen such a look before from another.

"Yes, mon chat?"

"I love you. I just wanted ya to know that."


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Just so everyone knows, this story isn't really headed in any particular direction. When I started writing it, it was on a whim. I think now it's headed down a good road. Interesting to see what develops. So for all my reviewers, I know just as much as you do at this point._

_Not here to kill you. Far as I'm concerned, you can stay just like this. But I'm gonna make you a promise. You ever find anything-anybody make life worth living again- I'll be there. This man drinks is on me. As much as he want. _– Victor Creed

**Chapter 10**

The next morning Victor woke up with the dawn. He made breakfast for him and Remy, and served it to the other man in bed. His Cajun laughed at him at his attempts to be romantic. Thanking him regardless touched by the gesture. They ate together enjoying each other's company as they chatted about what they were going to do that day. Whether they should work on fortifying where they were staying now to prepare it for winter or to just go into town to buy books.

Eventually they both decided to just take a day off. They could afford to. They had food enough in the house, all the repairs had been done save for a few minor ones, and for once Victor just wanted to enjoy the other man's company. They spent the day in bed. Making love over and over again. Only breaking to get a bite to eat, drink some water, and then going back to their nest.

By the afternoon Remy had fallen asleep cradled against his lover's side. When the feral attempted to rouse him the Cajun smacked him upside the head. Threatening his lover that if he so much as dared to try anything he would castrate him right then and there. Healing factor or not. Reluctantly Victor had relented having to entertain himself by reading.

The morning was cool and bright. He had drawn the curtains closed over the window to their bedroom so the Cajun could sleep. Already Victor felt like nodding off hardly able to concentrate on the words on the page. With a sigh he reached up and massaged the bridge of his nose. He didn't know but he had a headache. Stress, perhaps?

_What the hell am I stressed about? We have food, shelter, I can eat as much as I want. And with the Cajun here I'm not driving myself up the wall mad not being able to talk to anyone. Remy wants to stay here with me, not go back. Sex whenever I want it…_ Victor thought glancing down at the Cajun asleep beside him. The thief's eyes were closed, a bite mark still clear on his shoulder from their earlier lovemaking. Almost whenever he wanted.

With a sigh Victor closed his book and set it aside on the nightstand. No point in trying to read if he could not concentrate. Then again he felt a piercing pain in the back of his head. He opened his mouth to groan but no sound came out. His mind felt as if it were being ripped apart piece by piece. On the inside he roared desperately trying to cling to his sanity as it flew away in the abyss that was his soul.

A memory of his mother came to him unbidden. Only a shred of his mind he was able to hold on to. He kept it in his grasp even as it trembled and attempted to flee. It had been in the final days when the cancer had progressed so far no doctor could do anything more for her Victor had come back to her. By then he had been in his late twenties having already filled out his thin wiry frame. Already a cruel look in his eye and a sly grin that sent people scurrying as soon as they came near him.

When he saw her lying there however it all fell away. Victoria Creed, his mother's name, had become nothing more than a walking skeleton. Her once golden locks nothing but wisps of threads upon her head. Her hand now so small Victor could have easily have crushed it with the slightest pressure.

He had frozen in the doorway when he had seen her. Hardly more than a skeleton her hand trembled as she reached for a cup. Just out of her reach he saw the look of concentration on her face. Desperate to quench her thirst yet some cruel soul had decided she could not satisfy it. Waiting to see her suffer more for their own amusement. A form of punishment they justified for their own entertainment.

Wordlessly Victor reached out and picked up the cup. His mother's dull eyes turned to gaze up at him. Despite her sickness he could see her mind was still sharp as ever. Their flicker when she realized who he was. She had not seen him in nearly a decade, but Victor had been the one who paid for her entire stay at the hospital. Any cost, treatment, or anything she could ever want never denied due to a lack of money. Yet still it had not been enough.

"Victor?" She whispered quietly. He said nothing holding the cup out to her. Her trembling hand came up again, cool to the touch as they brushed the back of his hand. He let go of the cup carefully as if he were allowing her to handle a diamond.

"Hey, momma. Hope you haven't missed me to much." Victor said softly. Scared if he raised his voice she would shatter into a thousand pieces. She smiled at him her teeth shockingly white with her pale gums. His mother had always been a heckler about keeping one's teeth clean.

"You've grown so big! Why haven't you sent me pictures? Oh, look at how big you are. It's hard to imagine you ever came out of me."

"Ma, that ain't what I really came to-"

"My, my, your muscles! You could grab a bull by the horns and just drag it wherever you wanted to, couldn't you? My sweet, sweet boy." Victoria cooed much to his embarrassment. Despite himself he began to smile if only for her benefit. His prominent canines had never bothered her at all. Before he had ever been locked in the cellar she had been the one to first notice his strange teeth. After seeing them she had calmly commented at least now he had no excuse about eating all his dinner if he had such sharp teeth to chew off. Strange, but to her she had never seen him as a monster or a threat. Only as her son who happened to be different.

"Yeah, I ah…I'm pretty strong. What about you, Ma? How have you been?" Victor asked her. Her hands continued to flutter as she insisted he let her inspect his arm. Then demanding he open his mouth so she could make sure his breath did not stink. Was he brushing his teeth twice a day? Eating enough food? Did he know much a woodchuck could chuck if it chucked wood? No, he had no idea. Had he met a girl? Nope. Any children? He might have had morning sickness a few days ago, so maybe he was pregnant…

"You're not….you know, gay, are you?" She whispered to him after she had finally decided he could pass with a clean bill of health. Victor sighed not knowing what to say to her.

"No, I'm on into men. Are you?" Victor asked her. He laughed when she scowled at him reaching up to hit him lightly on the mouth. She had done that when he had been a child and he dared to speak a bad word in her presence.

"Well, you're going to have to be! I met this very handsome young man, not as handsome as you though sweety, and he had the most charming manners."

"How'd you meet him?"

"Oh, quite by accident in fact. He was brought in due to having some type of spinal injury or something. Poor man was in a fire. He was in the room right across from me. Now, it's the middle of the night and I'm sleeping. When I hear a strange sound." His mother had lowered voice as she spoke. Looking around despite the room being completely empty save for the both of them. As she leaned forward to tell him her secret.

"The door to his room is open. At first I think the worst has happened. Then I see him! Standing right there looking up and down the hall. Checking to make sure no one has seen him. Just as he is walking out, putting his coat back on he sees me!"

"What'd you do? Report him?"

"Oh no, nothing of the sort. I kindly asked him if he might so kind as to get me an extra blanket before he made his getaway. He told me sure, and walked away. At first I thought he had left until he came back five minutes later. He spread the blanket over me and then asked if I needed anything else. Since he offered…"

"Ma, that ain't nice."

"Hush, he should never have offered then if he was not prepared to pay up. So I asked him, quite nicely mind you, if he might be so kind as to get me some ice cream? Just a small bowl. I can't stand those blasted jello cups they give me. He comes back and says he wasn't able to find any ice cream, but if yogurt is okay."

"Did you make him run errands for you?"

"I certainly did! I got him to adjust my TV, fluff my pillows, and he was so nice. He even massaged my feet for me. And you know what I found on my nightstand after I woke up in the morning?"

"What?"

"Wildflowers, Victor! He must have picked them while I was sleeping and then brought them in. When I woke up one of the nurses was saying I must have a secret admirer. When I turned to look there they were, on the nightstand." She indicated. Slightly wilted now, Victor had noticed the flowers when he had first walked in. He has assumed one of the nurses had put them there.

"Poor guy, you made him your personal butler."

"Well, he was handsome. Had the brightest blue eyes you ever did see. I even asked him if he wouldn't mind marrying you."

"MA!"

"What? You're not getting any younger, and neither am I. He heals just like you do. He even has claws. Though his come out from his fist." His mother indicated holding her hands out for emphasis. Victor blinked staring at her as if she had lost her mind. Another person like him?

"Did he have a name?"

"Introduced himself as Logan. Poor man, he looked lonely. Perhaps you should think about marrying him, hm?" She insisted gently patting his hand. Victor's mind still reeled with this new knowledge. He had heard of rumors of a man with claws who had turned up. Frowning he squeezed her thin hand gently. Cradling it in his calloused ones as she continued to talk to him. Once in a while he would add in a few words of his own. Telling him of his daily life, leaving out the mercenary jobs he took on. How the inner beast in him managed to take such complete control of him.

Like all the others, the man known as Victor began to fade away. Shoved away into some deep, dark place where they always were. His conscience slipping away until all that was left was a mild confusion. Then a steady building pressure of rage. Every hair on his body bristled as he growled flexing his claws and cracking his knuckles. Marveling in the power he held over every other human being, mutant, and animal. Nothing could take him down. _No one._

Turning his head Sabretooth first took notice of the heady scent surrounding his head. He smirked when he automatically recognized the smell of sex. Turning his head he studied the slumbering figure beside him on the bed. Fingers curled around the edge of a pillow, auburn hair shining like bronze in the streak of sunlight which had managed to find its way into the room through the curtains. Clearly exhausted the Cajun slept soundly unaware he lay in bed with a monster.

Sabretooth sniffed him experimentally surprised to find such a strange occupant. For a moment his anger receding to one of curiosity. He had had dealings with this X-Man before in his travels. Gambit, while tough on his own, even on his best days was no match for the feral. Waiting he recalled a distant memory of the Cajun commenting he was no longer part of the X-Men. Had not been active with them for several months.

Growling he pulled away from the younger man. Glancing at his claws he flexed them considering slaughtering his bedmate. Considering the mess though Sabretooth disliked that idea. Growling once more at the younger man he rose from the bed. Dressing quickly before he left the house. He had not patience be indoors when the other man awoke.

Remy didn't open his eyes until late in the afternoon. When he did a part of him did not want to awaken. So comfortable in bed he rolled over burrowing his head into the pillow. He half expected to feel Victor's hand on his shoulder. The blond laying the length of his body along the Cajun's own. His sharp fangs nibbling the back of Remy's neck teasingly silently begging to make love to him again. When no touch came the Cajun opened one eye.

Victor's side of the bed was empty. When he reached out to touch it Remy found it was cold as well. Where had his lover gone? With a tired sigh he sat up running a hand through his long hair. Had the feral gone to fix another part of the house? Frowning Gambit fell silent waiting to hear the pound of a hammer or the grating of a saw. All he heard were birds chirping. Shaking his head he got up from bed.

Remy took his time. He took a shower, washed his hair and body off, and got dressed in clean clothes. Which consisted of a pair of Victor's faded Levi's the feral had given him. Several sizes to big for the Cajun they slipped down on his hips. Forcing him to keep them held up with a leather belt. Again, borrowed from Victor. Pulling on a stained white undershirt he found laying on the floor which smelled of the blond Remy padded into the living room. Expecting to find his lover there working on another Sudoku puzzle.

Again, no Victor. Now that he thought about it the entire house was silent. Where had Victor got himself too? Looking around Remy could find no clue of where the feral had gone. Hunting? Likely, but his lover would have told him first.

_Maybe he felt guilty and didn't want to wake me up._ Remy thought. Victor would never leave him alone for long. Once the feral had even reassured his Cajun he did not venture far from the house. Should Remy call for help or yell the feral would hear him clear as day. Within a split second he would come to Remy's aid should he need it.

Walking outside onto the porch he still saw no sign of Victor. He did, however, spot footprints in the dirt leading away into the woods. Glancing down at them Remy figured Victor must have only been out perhaps no more than an hour or so. He may have even heard something which alarmed him and gone to investigate it. The feral had a habit of doing that in the middle of the night if he sensed predators nearby any bigger than a fox.

"Victor! VICTOR! Mon chat, you out there?" Remy called cupping his hands around his mouth. The birds fell silent at the sound of his voice. He waited patiently on the porch for Victor to call back. Expecting an annoyed tone to yell back at him for disturbing the peace and quiet. For his lover to come strolling out of the woods bristling with righteous indignation at a deer having been scared off. Victor threatening they would have no meat that night because of the Cajun ruining his hunt.

When no one answered back he grew worried. Stepping off the porch he headed towards the woods again. Ears pricked for any sound of the feral. To his relief he heard a rustle several yards away. Out stepped Victor, shirtless as usual save for his faded jeans he always wore. Remy smiled to see him glad to know his lover was alright.

"Hey mon chat, Remy was worried about you for a minute. Why'd you leave? You could have woken me up. I would have made you lunch." Remy gently chided him as he began to walk towards the feral.

He could not say what warned him. Perhaps the way Victor stood there gazing at him unblinkingly. How the feral's claws curled into a fist as if he relished the feel of them. His amber eyes sparking when he took notice of the Cajun. Only a split second after he had begun to walk towards the feral did alarm bells start going off in the red eyed man's head.

Spinning on his heel he took off back to the house. He heard a roar as the feral took off after him. Remy had only a few precious seconds before Sabretooth fell upon him. Out here in the wilderness the feral had the advantage.

Upon reaching the porch Gambit flew into the house. Slamming the door shut behind him solidly as he locked it. Feeling a bit of relief when he felt the deadbolt go into place. He had never had a reason to use it before. Ironically enough, it had been on Victor's insistence they even have the deadbolt in the first place. Having installed it himself the feral had explained on the chance park rangers came sniffing room Remy could simply lock up the house and lay quiet until they left.

Now he heard an audible thud the entire door shaking as Sabretooth roared outside it. The door shook on its hinges as Gambit backed away from it beginning to sweat. How much time did he have until the door caved in? Nothing stopped the blond from crashing in through a window. Shards of glass flying everywhere as he came flying at his lover in a murderous rage. Better yet, what had set the man off?

Continuing to back away Remy found himself in the kitchen. Reaching out he grabbed the biggest knife he could find. Victor's hunting knife, which his lover kept extra sharp since he used it to skin animals. It felt heavy in Gambit's hand. Reassuring. Holding it in a white knuckled grip he turned around hearing the crack of branches underfoot as Sabbretooth circled the house. Looking for another way in.

_The back porch! _Remy thought suddenly. They always left that door unlocked too. Why did they have to fear out in the middle of nowhere? Just as he turned to head towards the back Sabretooth stepped in. The screen door slamming shut behind him as he leered at the Cajun. His eyes snapping to the hunting knife in the other man's hand as he let a slow, sadistic grin spread across his face.

"You come into my house, lock me out, and then think to drive me off with my own knife? Maybe I'll use it to skin your own hide, Gumbo." Sabretooth mocked slowly making his way forward. Gone was the ever sensitive intelligence Remy had come to know so well.

_"Scared a monster is gonna come out and grab you?"_

_"You're twice as scary and three times as fierce as anything lurking around in the trees, cher."_

Word he and Victor had whispered to each other in the dark. Remy never once suspecting the very beast he claimed to love would ever turn on him. Backing away he found himself cornered in the kitchen. Sabretooth didn't rush it. Savoring the fear of his prey as he stepped around the dinner table. Scraping his razor sharp claws along the countertop as he came towards the Cajun in slow, even strides.

"Stay back, Victor. Don't force me to hurt you." Remy said shakily. At this Sabretooth laughed aloud at him. A cruel, mocking laughter which filled the entire house in its silence.

"Go right ahead, Gumbo. You can go right on ahead and slit my throat if you want. C'mere, you cut here." Sabretooth mocked him.

Reaching out he grabbed Gambit's wrist in a bruising grip. Lifting hand and knife to press against his throat right against a pulsing vein in his neck. Smirking down at Remy he began to slowly pull the knife across. Blood welled up in the open wound to stream down his chest. It flowed down Remy's arm dripping down to splash onto the tiled floor. Still the blond continued to drag the knife across unaware of the pain it seemed.

Remy made a small sound in the back of his throat. Letting go of the knife it clattered down onto the floor. Sabretooth quirked a brow even as his smirk grew wider. Remy could not bring himself to hurt his partner. Even as he saw the wounds begin to close, the skin knitting seamlessly together leaving behind no trace it had ever been cut. The feral squeezed the Cajun's wrist until the bones ground together. Causing a pained gasp to escape the Cajun.

"Hurt?" Sabretooth whispered his eyes flashing greedily. Remy gazed into those cold depths his heart continuing to beat faster. No one would ever know he had ever come out here. He would pass away without hardly a whimper. Or maybe he would be screaming.

"Please, Victor." Remy whispered his mouth suddenly dry. Even as he gazed into those cold eyes he tried to reach the man he had come to fall in love with. The man who liked to sit out on the back porch in the early morning with a cup of tea. Who whistled softly to the birds to draw them down to him. Making them seem so tame they would sit on his finger as he spoke quietly to them. Feeding them birdseed and even petting the tops of their heads.

"Hm, what should I do with you? You're a pretty good lay, Cajun. Never thought you'd be that good in bed. Might be I'll keep you around just for that." Sabretooth commented. Releasing Gambit's wrist to grab a fistful of the Cajun's long auburn hair. Remy let out a sharp cry as the feral yanked his head back. His hands flying up to try and make the feral release his grip. Sabretooth yanked his head back forcing Remy to bare his exposed throat to the feral. His heartbeat steadily climbing as their eyes locked.

"_Stop_." Remy hissed through the pain. Sabretooth only laughed at him twisting the Cajun's hair in his fist. Forcing the other man to let out a sharp cry of pain which only amused the feral more.

"Not so feisty as you were before, are you? When were you planning on telling me you came all the way out here to kill yourself?" Sabretooth asked casually. Gambit stared at him stunned into silence. When he said nothing the blond continued keeping the helpless man in place by his hair. Twisting it further whenever Remy tried to wriggle free.

"Took me a while to figure out. Crashing your bike like you did. You're not blind. I've seen you drive before. Then you had the runt's dog tags with you. Probably thought you could track him, couldn't you? Maybe get under his skin so you could go out in last blazing flash of glory? After all, dying by the claws of the Wolverine is better than hanging yerself, ain't it?" Sabretooth pointed out. When Remy continued to say nothing it only confirmed the feral's suspicions. He chuckled running a claw along the soft skin of Gambit's throat. Marveling at the unblemished skin as he left a thin white line in his claw's wake.

"You stole his dog tags, didn't you? Figured the runt would come after you. When he didn't take the bait you decided to try and track him yourself. Maybe you lost your never somewhere along the way. So you crashed your damn bike. Still didn't want to die without someone witnessing it. So you kept walking, pushing yourself to your limits until the runt would come out of nowhere to save you. Am I right?" Sabretooth asked withdrawing his claw. Remy only glared at him saying nothing.

"Didn't know you had come into my territory though, did you? Didn't expect to fall for probably the worst beast of them all? The runt and I are exactly the same. He would never admit it. So tell me, what did you do that was so terrible? What made you, the international man of mystery, the best thief in the world to commit suicide? I'm just _dying _to know."

"I killed Professor Xavier."

Silence descended upon the both of them. Sabretooth actually looked surprised at the news. Of all the things he had expected that had been the last one. He actually let go of the Cajun as well frowning as his curiosity got the better of him. Remy closed his eyes not wanting to look at his partner anymore. Had Victor ever even loved him? It was probably all just an act. A cruel joke on Sabretooth's part to bring him down. To humiliate him.

"Xavier had decided….Magneto got to him. I had just gone on a mission with several of the students and…the Sentinels killed most of them. Only Hank and I managed to escape with one girl. When we got back Xavier was crushed. Magneto talked to him that night. Told him the only way to prevent more innocent lives from being taken was for the professor to take out all those people who weren't mutants."

"When he went to hook up to Cerebro Professor Xavier knew I had heard him. No one was supposed to know. He was sitting there with the helmet in his lap. He didn't say anything. Except for me to do what I thought was right. So I…I broke his neck." Remy's voice shook as he spoke. He had to look away as he said it. His voice thickening as he remembered how he had walked up behind the old man. Afterwards he had felt like throwing up when he has sharply twisted the professor's head to the right. Heard the wet crack and the sudden jerk the man make in his wheelchair. Then those empty eyes gazing accusingly into his own.

"I ran before anyone found him. I took Logan's dog tags so he would come track me down. I wanted him to kill me. I wasn't looking for him. When I crashed my bike I meant to die, yes, but I wasn't looking for Logan."

"So for the most part, yes, you're right. When I walked out into that clearing I really meant to just let the grizzly kill me. I just…I only kept going because I wanted to at least pass away somewhere beautiful. Then you appeared." Remy said raising his head to gaze at Sabretooth. He could not read the feral's expression. Could Victor hear him, he wondered? A part of him still wondered if not on some level what had passed between them had ever been true.

Sabretooth growled at the explanation. Reaching down he grabbed Remy's chin. Forcing the man to look up at him. Smoldering red on black eyes gazed up at him. The pupils dilated from fear. Fear of being hurt before he died. Not allowed to have a painless death. For a moment the feral even entertained the idea to do away with this sorry creature. Then he felt a flicker in the back of his mind. A small, insistent butterfly beating against the cages of his mind.

"I'm going to walk away. I won't be back until morning. The keys to the truck are in the drawer of the nightstand. When I come back you'd better be gone." Sabretooth snarled.

Then without hardly a word he released Gambit. Turning around and walking out the back door. He could feel Remy's eyes on him as he walked away. His angry subsiding to rage at what he had just heard. He wanted to tear the other man apart. Yet a small part of him, even in his bestial state, pulled away from doing away with the other man.

Should he come back by morning the Cajun was a dead man. Sabretooth had given him the only option. Anyone else he would have done away with them a long time ago. For the Cajun…he didn't care to think about it. Like Mystique some part of him he didn't know still existed had bonded with the man. Like Mystique Sabretooth had been lied too. Forced to deal with the loss of a woman who had never truly existed. He had only been used once again.

Remy would leave. Victor knew he would. This was for the best.

_This is the last time I do this. The last._


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _No, the story isn't over yet. So keep your pants on my peeps. _

_This place, it preys on the weak. It wants to corrupt them. Kill them... It tests them. So that only the strong survive. This place, this is where I belong. This place, it's mine now. And it's time to hunt. _– Remy LeBeau

**Chapter 11**

Victor ranged far and wide for most of the night. He thought about his life. How he had come to be where he was at today. Whether it had ever truly meant anything. After he had tended to his mother, had sat with her during her last days he had gone out to look for the man called Logan. Years later down the road he had forgotten why he had ever kept hunting down the other man. Only that there was always that insistent need to find him.

Being a mother, Victor wondered has his mother had known about that all along. Her favorite son being attracted to men rather than woman. Where his brother Luther loved to pull the wings off insects and roughhouse with the other boys, Victor was had been the opposite growing up. Tending to the animals as he spoke to them gently. Having almost a magical touch when it came to them. Able once to bring a still born lamb back from the threshold of death. Wrapping it in a warm blanket and gently massaging its throat. Blowing gently into its nose to help it breathe.

Crying, the lamb had come back to life. His mother had been sobbing at the loss on a bench outside. When Victor had walked out with the baby animal in his arms she had looked up at him mournfully. Then stared in shock at the bleating lamb as it struggled to get to its mother for milk. His mother had fallen on him with hugs and kisses, praising him for having saved the animal. Luther had leered at his younger brother from the fence. Commenting they would probably have the animal for dinner.

When his father had tried to kill the very same lamb a year later Victor's mom would have none of it. Even threatening to leave him should he dare to touch her precious pet. His father had been furious stating he saw no reason to keep the animal alive. It was around that time his father had begun to call Victor a monster beneath his breath. An abomination touched by the devil as he took Luther outside to show him how to tend to the horses. Ignoring the fact his oldest son mistreated the animals when he had his back turned.

Was what Remy said true? He never had a chance to grow up? When Victor stopped to truly consider this fact he found it bothered him. On his own, out here, he actually liked the isolation. He felt no need to defend himself. No one was attacking him. There was no government coming after him to make him their attack dog. Victor found great pleasure in creating things rather than destroying them.

_I should have left the Cajun where he was. He would be dead by now. Me coming across his body in the morning. _

Had he left the Cajun to die, though, he would have never have fallen for him. Would not find himself being this happy. Talking to Remy in the middle of the night in bed. What he wanted to do in the morning. Discussing whether they should start another garden on the side of the house. What games they would play when winter came to them in the mountains.

Closing his eyes Victor stopped near the river. Kneeling down beside it he splashed water onto his face. Feeling the cool droplets dampen his long blond hair as he considered his next move. He had been walking in a constant circle all night. Already he could hear the birds start up to herald the coming of the sun. In about an hour the sun would rise.

_He lied to me. The fucking Cajun LIED! He wanted to die all along. Wanted the runt to come along and do away with him. Logan is probably on his way right now. When he finds Remy in that house, soaked in my scent, he'll kill him without a second thought._

Victor felt a twist in his gut at the thought. This must have been what Logan felt when the man had been with the woman known as Silver Fox. When Victor had come in the middle of the night and killed her. Raped her bloody and then left her body for the Canadian to find on the floor of the cabin.

_Will Logan hurt him like I did Silver Fox? No, he would never do that. Runt never had a real stomach for torturing people. He still does it though when he feels justified. Does he know the decision Remy had to make?_

Mouth suddenly dry Victor imagined coming back to the house. Finding Remy's lifeless red on black eyes gazing up at the sky. His throat slit as he bled out into the Earth. A pool of blood slowly spreading around his body. Beginning to congeal and thicken as Logan walked away. Taking out a cigar to smoke as the man no doubt headed towards another nameless bar. Having done his business and on his way.

_No…NO! I'll just watch the Cajun leave. Make sure the runt doesn't come after him._

Victor thought to himself as he began to walk back to the house. Then picking up to a jog, then a flat out dash as if racing his rival to the house. Imagining Logan already on his way. Crouching in the bushes as he gazed out at the house. Silently unsheathing his claws as he began to make his way towards the front door.

When he reached the place Victor skidded to a stop near the trees. He sniffed the air anxiety making him feel sick. He didn't catch the runt's scent. When he circled the house on the outskirts, still nothing. Relief flooded through him. With a tired sigh Victor leaned against a tree deciding to keep watch over the house.

He would just make sure Remy left unmolested. That was all. Yet as the sun broke over the trees, there was no movement from inside the house. Still Victor waited deciding he would give the Cajun an hour. The hour passed slowly, but still nothing. It wasn't until nearly two hours the man himself stepped out onto the porch.

Remy gazed out at the morning. A cup of coffee in his hands. Sitting down in a chair he sipped it quietly unhurried. Victor waited expecting the younger man to leave, but nothing happened. Instead the Cajun picked up the Sudoku book Victor had left outside. Flipping to the puzzle the feral had been working on. Victor saw Remy study the puzzle, picking up the pencil and putting down a few numbers himself. The feral hated it when the Cajun did that. Hadn't he forbade Remy from working on his puzzles?

Still the Cajun did not leave. In fact, he was dressed only in a pair of Victor' sweatpants. He continued to drink his coffee and work on the puzzle. Victor watched with a growing mixture of anger and astonishment. What the hell did the man think he was doing? Or did he want to die?

After twenty minutes the Cajun seemed to grow bored of the puzzle. Finishing his coffee the younger man gazed out at the dawn. He seemed completely unaware he was being watched. Then he picked up the cup and went back inside. A minute later he came back out. Victor felt a chill go down in his spine.

In Remy's hand was a revolver.

Calmly, Remy opened the chamber of the gun. He loaded a single bullet into it and snapped it shut. The younger man paused gazing out at the dawn again. Closing his eyes Victor saw the man whisper something under his breath. Flick off the safety as he closed his eyes and raised the gun to his head.

Victor had even been aware he was moving. He cleared the space between them in three easy bounds, already climbing the porch steps. His heart jolted as he reached for Remy's wrist. There was a bang in the clearing. Remy's eyes snapped open his gaze locking on the blond feral. The gun smoking in his hand having missed shooting Victor by only inches.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Victor screamed in the Cajun's face. He wrenched the gun from Remy, crumpling it into a useless hunk of metal. Tossing it far away into the bushes as he glared down at the younger man. For a moment Remy just gaped at him, shocked the feral had come back. Then rage darkened his features as he glared at the man. His red on black eyes like hellfire as he spoke.

"Why do you care? You said I had until morning. Can't you let me die in peace?" Remy spat at him. Victor snarled as he grabbed Remy by the shoulders shaking him like a rag doll.

"I said for you to leave! Not kill yourself! What are you, an idiot?!"

"You said I had to _leave_. You didn't say how." Remy snarled right back. Victor growled, resisting the urge to dig his claws into Remy's shoulder. In his chest his heart hammered from the close call. If he had not come back when he had…

"You just can't go off killing yourself whenever you damn well feel like it!" Victor roared at him. By now Gambit was shaking, gritting his teeth as he glared daggers at feral. Damming him for having interfered in his plans.

"Why do you _care?!_ You never loved me! You never even bothered to care! Non, it's all just a big joke to you, isn't it? Sabretooth, getting to torment one the former X-Men! It's for when I tried to make you feel guilty when you were our prisoner, wasn't it? Yeah, well, go ahead then, Sabretooth! Laugh it up!" Remy screamed in his face.

Victor was on the verge of screaming back at him. He held back, though, as in his arms Remy broke down. His shoulders shaking as he dissolved into sobs. Despite his initial anger, the feral could not bring himself to yell back. He simply pulled the Cajun into a silent embrace. The man tried to fight him back, to resist, but it was halfhearted at best.

They stood there for what seemed like hours. Victor holding the younger man in his arms as Remy sobbed into his chest. Sheltered there against the world beside probably the worst monster of them all. It was then the feral realized with a jolt he had been terrified. Scared to lose the Cajun. He really would have returned to a dead body.

"I never…I do love you. I'm _in_ love with you." Victor said quietly. The Cajun's head was buried in his chest, but heard the man take a shuddering breath. Refusing to meet his eyes as he listened intently.

"I never meant to actually kill you, Remy. Never. If I was going to do such a thing, I would have done it a long time ago. Now though…I….I don't know anymore. I barely know right from wrong. There are times when my true nature takes over and I just can't…function right."

"When you turn into Sabretooth." Remy whispered quietly. Victor closed his eyes, burying his head into Remy's soft hair. For the first time he saw his feral abilities as a blessing. As he inhaled the Cajun's scent it soothed him. He felt a dampness on his cheeks. When he opened his eyes the world around him was blurry. Victor rested his chin on top of Remy's head, stroking the other man's long hair.

"Then why did you say it?"

"I didn't…_he _did. I think I was…that other part of me was trying to protect you. In his own strange, morbid way. I can't explain it, Remy. Sabretooth and I are one and the same. It's not quite split personality disorder or any of that crap. It's just…" Victor struggled for the right words. How could he say it in a way the other man understood?

"He's the beast inside me, that's all I can say. He and I are fully aware of each other. I guess you could say he's my instincts in their rawest form."

"How do you mean?" Remy asked quietly. He pulled back to gaze up at his partner. Remy could not put into words the relief that flooded him when he saw those familiar amber eyes. Victor's features were smoothed over, not so fierce up close. Yet even in those depths he saw a flash of Sabretooth. Watching him from a corner of the feral's mind.

"Sabretooth never meant to kill you. He forced you to make a choice. One I…knew needed to be made, but I couldn't bring myself to make you do it. So he came out and did it for me." Victor explained. Remy gazed up at him as if he had lost his mind. He let out a irritated sigh, hugging the younger man a second time. Being sure to give him an extra hard squeeze just for the sake of it.

"Come on, let's go inside. We need to sit down and talk." Victor whispered to Remy.

So they did. They sat out on the back porch beside each other. Victor did not know where to begin, so he just started talking. Telling the Cajun about his mother. Growing up with his brother and father. How he had first come to hear about the runt. Tried, in his best way, to explain how Sabretooth was the part of him that made all the hard choices. A side of him that came out when the world began to turn on the feral.

Remy listened to the entire story. Only stopping him now and again to ask him a question or clarify a detail. When they finished their coffee Victor paused to make tea. On high alert to make sure Remy did not go anywhere or try anything. When he came back they continued talking. Since neither of them was hungry they skipped lunch altogether.

When it came to the Cajun things were not so complicated. Remy told him how he had been depressed for a while. How he had never been truly able to get over what had happened to the Morlock's. Trying to redeem himself by joining the X-Men. How glad he had been when he found out Storm, a woman he had saved she had been merely fourteen years old, had survived to join their ranks. His heartbreak over Bella Donna and the betrayal of his father. Being exiled from New Orleans for winning a duel.

Gambit paused when he reached the part about Rogue. The Cajun admitted that, for a time, he had serious feelings for the young woman. They were nearly ten years apart though. After agonizing his emotions for the woman for six months Remy had made the decision. He would pursue Rogue and see where it led.

It had not been meant to be. Rogue had her own difficulties. She struggled with her own inner demons which Remy tried to help her with. Still young, she did not know what to make of the Cajun's feelings towards her. Only later when she had been about to accept him Rogue had found out his actual preferences. The two had decided to remain as friends. To stand by each other's side through hell and high water because they had found something precious. Beyond love, they believed

Then Rogue had left. Joining Magneto on his endless endeavor to make mutants the ultimate species on the planet. After that Gambit had felt lost. That was when Wolverine had taken a more active role in his life. At first, the Cajun had feared the man would come at him fists flying. When all Remy wanted to do was pull into himself and be left alone. He did not want the Canadian's harsh words or growling voice to pull him back down to reality.

"I remember one time we had just finished a mission. I can't remember which, but he just got done arguing with Scott. I came walking around the corner and didn't even see him. Next minute I know he's thrown me up against the wall storming past me."

"What a dick." Victor growled. It was late afternoon by now. Remy blinked, giving his lover a sideways glance.

"Yeah, well, after that I stopped going anywhere near him. If I saw him in the gym I walked away. Danger Room, I waited for two hours or watched. Missions, I didn't even voice my concerns. Just let him do as he pleased." Remy explained reaching out to take a gulp of tea. Then finding his cup empty he sighed. Victor poured him another cup as the Cajun continued to talk not wanting to interrupt the flow of conversation.

"I think Logan was already on to me. One day it was just me and him in the mansion. The students were all out on a field trip. When he came into the common area I got up and began to walk out. He looks right at me and says, 'Cajun, sit your ass down. We need to talk.'"

Victor chuckled despite himself. Despite everything, there were days he missed the short man's friendship. They had been close once. If he could go back in time he would not have taken the orders to betray Logan.

"What'd you do?"

"What could I do? He's the Wolverine. Everyone knew he was the one calling the shots. But I thought he was going to punch my lights out. So I told him I couldn't. When he asked me why not I said, 'Cause cher, if I'm the one sitting down I'll be checking out your ass.' Then he got this shocked look on his face. Poor guy never suspected I was gay." Remy answered, cackling at the memory.

"After that I just ran like hell. I really thought he meant to try something. He caught me eventually. Cornered me down one of the halls. His entire face was red and at first I thought he was angry."

"Was he?"

"Sort of, but not really. When he came up he just kind of coughed. Then muttered he didn't swing that way. Then asked me if everything was alright. When I told him it was fine Logan asked then why did I keep avoiding him?"

"Did you tell him the truth?"

"Cher can tell if I'm lying, can't he? I didn't know what to say, really. Finally I just mumbled being scared of being on his bad side. He looked me straight in the eye then and said I wasn't. Turns out the man was just worried about me. Said I always seemed to be down about something. He honestly just wanted to sit down and talk with me. See how I was doing and if there was anything he could do to help."

Both men fell silent at this. Victor knew there were times the runt acted his age. Others where the runt became so hateful of those around him he could care less. Logan knew how to be hard and soft when it came to people. Coming down like thunder on those who were wasting time doing nothing with their lives. Forcing them to grow a pair and go after what they had meant to do. In others the man knew how to be exceedingly gentle. He could understand how Logan must have seen something was troubling the Cajun. Deciding to reach out to him in order to help his team member.

"Did you bring up him shoving you in the hallway?"

"I did, and he told me he was sorry. Just pissed off at the time. Though Logan did warn me if he was in a mood I should probably just stay out of his way. He offered to buy me a drink but I said no. After that he started having me be his partner on missions. He didn't really need me but…"

"He wanted to look out for you."

"Yeah. When I messed up he never yelled at me about it. I knew he must have been frustrated sometimes. Never once raised his voice to me though. Even when he was angry Logan never yelled. Just told me in a quiet voice he needed some time to work out his anger."

"Sounds like you grew attached." Victor said. He tried to hide the note of jealousy in his voice. He didn't like the idea of his Cajun and the runt ever being friendly with one another. At this Remy gave him a benign smile reaching out to put his hand over the feral's.

"I did, mon chat. Logan was probably the only person there who didn't hold my past against me. The others…well, other than Storm and Hank really, they just never accepted me. All because of that one night." Remy said brooding over his cup of tea. Victor felt his mouth go dry at the memory. He had been one of those mercenaries who had slaughtered the Morlocks. Had enjoyed it, in fact.

"Cajun, there was nothing you could do."

"I led you guys right to them. I'm just as responsible as you are. I may as well have killed them myself." Remy said his voice growing thick. Victor took a deep breath, his voice hardening as he reached across the table to grab Remy's hand. Squeezing it as the younger man met his gaze.

"What chance did you have? You were a fox leading a pack of blood thirsty wolves to a flock of sheep. Sure, you fought us back, tried to stop us. In the end though, Remy, you had no chance. It wasn't your fault. Dr. Sinister tricked you into doing that. And me and the others were just…we were monsters." Victor said quietly. He hated to admit it, but what choice did he have? Suddenly he could not stand the thought Remy would blame himself for something that was not his fault.

"You thought you were leading us to another group of fighters. Not innocent people trying to get by. Tell me, how can a fox stop a pack of wolves? It can't. All it can do is bite, lash out at them, but the wolves are just to strong for it. You're lucky I didn't….I didn't…" Victor began then froze.

He had been the one to reach out to slash Remy across the chest that many years ago. Had cackled as the Cajun fell back, doubling over as he bled out. The man's face growing pale as Sabretooth and the others left him to die there in the sewers. Intent on the slaughter of the Morlocks. His partner brought him back to reality by squeezing his hand hard.

"Mon chat, I don't hate you for that. The fact is you didn't. I think you're a good person. So much shit has just happened to you it's a miracle you can even think straight."

"Heh, funny, since I don't deserve a second chance."

"Yes you do, cher. Everyone does. Logan has had a second chance. Why not you? And he's done just as much damage as you have. He's made mistakes along the way but…he tries." Remy whispered quietly.

There nothing more Remy could bring himself to say. He and Victor had at one time been enemies. Trying to kill the other. Strange, how they had come into contact so many times with one another. Yet never even suspecting their paths would ever cross in such a way. How close they would become out here. Away from the rest of the world there were no demands for them to fight each other. They could just be themselves without any consequences from the outside world. Away from the rest of their peers.

"If you had the chance to go back right now, would you?" Victor asked Remy. His Cajun thought about it for a moment. After a minute he shook his head with a tired sigh.

"Non, I've had enough of the world. Tired of running, hiding, and fighting each way I turn. Actually, cher, I'm glad to have you around. I feel safe."

"Safe?"

"Yes, because you can tell if anyone gets to close. For the first time since leaving New Orleans I can relax. Be at peace with myself. Let the others fight if they want too. Last I checked the Sentinels were losing. The president actually decided to try and work with the mutants rather than against them last I heard." Remy told him. Victor nodded, but he had never been one to follow the politics involving his kind.

"So you're okay staying out here with me? Even though it's just the two of us?" Victor asked him. He held his breath not daring to hope. Yet there was no pause as the other man gave him a whimsical smile. Not hesitating in the least as he answered.

"I'm ready to stand by your side for the rest of my life.


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _I'm glad now I went back and decided to change the story. A lot of the credit goes to my reviewers though, since so many of you kept asking I re-post the story. I like this new turn the story has taken. Much more smoother and in tune with what I had in mind. _

_Sure you boys ain't hungry? There's plenty for everybody. Just carve off whatever you like. Don't know about ya'll...but I like mine rare. _– Sabretooth

**Chapter 12**

Within two weeks they managed to pack all that they needed. Victor became irritated when Remy would not stop laughing about his partner agonizing throwing away the small mountain of Sudoku books he had completed. Eventually, the feral packed them into a box and decided he would use them to help get a fire started. Shooting his lover a glare when the Cajun still continued to chuckle when they went into town to buy some more.

Up in the mountains it was easy to feel the sudden drop in temperature. It took three trips for them to get everything up there they needed. The cabin that would be their home for the next three to four months was much smaller than the one next to the river. Similar to the first one except it had electricity it had only two rooms. A small bedroom and bathroom, with a main living area with furniture already there.

Victor had already gone ahead of time to clean the place up. He took Remy with him, but the Cajun mostly put things away for him or reported a leak in the roof. By the time they moved in for the winter season the leaves had already began to change color. The days growing shorter with every passing day.

Somehow the feral had remembered to buy himself some new clothes but not Remy. Though by this point his partner could care less. The Cajun had been more than happy to accept an old sweater, thick gloves, and a heavy leather winter jacket from the older man. It took three hours to drive the winding path up the mountain. Victor cursed himself for not fixing the heater when he had the chance when they had been in town. He rolled up the windows to the truck and brought a few extra blankets and pillows right before he had locked up the house. Feeling sad they would not see it till spring.

Now Remy lay curled up in the passenger seat. Having stayed up the night before gazing out the window. Victor knew the man was excited about seeing the snowfall. He had described it to the Cajun as best he could. Yet the prospect that they would have not only an entire mountain, but a fresh snowfall all to themselves had made both men giddy as children. They might as well have been five again with the way they talked. Plans to build forts, snowmen, and having a snowball battle.

Victor also had another plan. A surprise for the Cajun. When Remy had been in the bookstore Victor had snuck out and bought two pairs of ice skates. There was a spot on the top of the mountain where small pond had formed. When the pond froze over it made the perfect ice skating rink. While Victor had not been ice skating since he was ten, he was confident in his ability to relearn. He planned to present the ice skates to the other man on Christmas morning.

Remy slept soundly, snug beneath two blankets and his jacket. On Victor's insistence he had worn a hat as well to help keep out the cold. It was hard not to laugh at the younger man. Remy seemed so much smaller due to the fact everyone he wore sagged on him. Soothed by the rocking of the truck the man had nodded off.

When he finally pulled up the cabin Victor was relieved. To excited to eat breakfast, they had decided to leave right then. He was starving. Reaching out he gently shook Remy awake who groaned. His eyelids fluttering as he sat up blinking.

"We're here, Cajun. Ready for three months of being a hermit?" Victor asked him. His partner only blinked at him to tired to get a joke. With a sigh he gently pulled the blankets off of Remy.

Guiding the younger man inside the Cajun went straight back to bed. Victor sighed, allowing the other to sleep as he went to retrieve firewood. Soon having a fire starting and making himself lunch. Setting aside a plate for Remy for when the other man awoke.

The next few days passed without incident. Winter was a season to stay indoors. To relax and fill the empty hours with idle thoughts and hobbies. Remy began to notice a strange change come over his lover. He could not say what it was, but it seemed as if something were bothering the man. When he awoke up in the middle of the night startled he could not say what it was. It had been with a jolt he realized Victor was not asleep beside him.

Padding out into the living room Remy did not seem him at first. When he looked towards the window he felt a chill going down his spine. Amber eyes glowing in the dark Sabretooth glared back at him. All of the warmth gone from his features.

"So you decided to stay." Sabretooth said. It was a statement of fact, not a question. Remy felt his mouth go dry as he nodded his head. Unsure of what to say. Victor had warned him now that his bestial side was aware of the other man's presence, he may come out from time to time. Usually at the most unexpected times or when Remy was at his most vulnerable. He assured the Cajun, however, that his feral side wished no harm on the Cajun.

"You should go back to bed." Sabretooth growled. Remy licked his lips wishing not for the first time he had a packet of cards with him. Victor had bought several extra packs in town just for his benefit. Though he stated he one of them was for them to play card games with each other. Usually strip poker, but between just two people it soon became pretty obvious that led to another activity. The cards were across the room in a cabinet.

"I'm not tired." Remy replied beginning to edge along the wall. Despite Victor's reassurances his other side would not hurt the Cajun, he found no comfort in it. Sabretooth looked every bit as fierce each time they had met each other in battle. At this the feral smirked at him, amused at the false bravado.

"Scared I'll bite?" Sabretooth mocked him. When the Cajun said nothing the feral only chuckled at him. Raising his claws he licked each one. Cleaning them of the blood that stained them. When the younger man's eyes widened at the sight his smirk only grew wider.

"What's wrong?"

"You're just…what are you? You're not Victor. And you're not an animal." Remy said his breath gathering in a cloud in front of his face. Each morning Victor woke up first and made sure the cabin was warm by lighting the fire. Beneath the blanket he had taken with him from the warm bed already he had begun to shiver.

"You're right, I'm not. So what in the world could I possibly be?" Sabretooth mocked him. There was an edge to his voice. His eyes narrowed as the feral shifted his stance as if he meant to attack. A low growl began to come from him when Remy moved to reach for the low cabinet.

"A monster?" Remy said slowly. He drew his hand back beneath the blanket. Sabretooth stopped growling then, but he still gave the Cajun a suspicious look.

"Possibly. I've been called worst. A mean SOB for one, bastard, jerk, rabid animal, and in Mexico I was known as El Tigre for a time. The list goes on and on." Sabretooth answered. He moved across the room towards the younger man.

Remy let out a sharp gasp, moving for the cards. In a second his wrist was encased in a vice like grip. He was slammed against the wall Sabretooth towering over him. The Cajun felt his heart beat begin to climb wondering if Victor had been wrong. The feral glared down at him the pale light of the moon highlighting his hair. His eyes glinting as they fixed down on the younger man.

"I think, rather, the question you want to ask is, who am I to you? Am I your lover? Partner in crime? A friend?" Sabretooth lowered his voice bending his head down so their faces were only inches apart.

"Or maybe it's none of those? Maybe you're supposed to be my new master, and me your tame pet. No? Well then, perhaps it's the other way around. I'm the one in charge and you're my lap dog." Sabretooth hissed. Remy turned his gaze away his hand still trapped in the other's grip.

Sabretooth released his the Cajun's wrist. Gambit only chanced to look up at him again. When he saw the feral pulling his fist back he tensed. Expecting a blow as the man aimed a punch at him. Instead, the feral punched the wall near the Cajun's head. Leaving a dent into the wood as he continued to glare down at the other man.

"Answer me, dammit!"

"What do you want me to say?!" Remy burst out. When the feral fell silent he felt rage rise up in him. He was scared of the feral, yes, but he didn't know what the other wanted of him.

"Do you want me to say yes, cher? Well fine then, yes, I DO think you're the monster! There were times I swore I've never met a more cold hearted bastard then you! But non, you're the one who decided to save me!" Remy yelled into his face. When Sabretooth said nothing the Cajun continued. Unable to hold it back any longer.

"I wouldn't be here because of you! So if you're going to start a rant about whatever is going on in that fucked up mind of yours, just know _you're_ the person who brought me here! I never wanted any of this. I never asked for it! But no, you had to go and decide for one day to play the hero. So you know what, Sabretooth? FUCK YOU!" Remy screamed at him. He was breathing hard his adrenaline rushing from standing up to the feral. Yet a dread seeped into his bones as he realized what he had just done. Sabretooth seemed amused, completely unfazed by the yelling.

"Who said I was ranting? I was just asking you a few simple questions."

"Fuck you."

"You rather enjoy that. So do I." Sabretooth replied. Remy opened his mouth to retort, but thought better of it. The feral chuckled reaching up to run his claws along Remy's shoulder. The touch felt far more sinister than welcoming.

"Where's Victor?" Remy demanded. Sabretooth quirked a brow at the question. He tapped his chest smirking at the Cajun.

"In here, with me. He can see and hear everything I can. He just can't do a damn thing about it. Feel too, if I let him."

"So when he and I…?"

"Have sex? Yeah, I'm right there watching ya."

"You're sick."

"Am I? You can't have one and not the other, Gambit. You either get the whole damn package or none at all."

"Why didn't you show up earlier?" Remy asked him. He did wonder why the feral had decided now of all times to revert to his more bestial nature. At this Sabretooth scowled as if the other man were stupid.

"Didn't know you'd be stayin' around. Thought you'd be gone right now, damn rat." The feral growled. Remy had his back pressed against the wall wondering morbidly what to do next. He knew he was in danger of being attacked again. Victor had told him specifically, if Sabretooth did appear, to not provoke him unnecessarily. There was usually a good reason why his other side came out his partner had told him. So it would be best if Remy didn't anger him and stayed in the bedroom until Sabretooth went away.

"Then why did you save me? After all, this is all your fault." Remy said. He was shocked by how calm his voice sounded. He saw the corner of the feral's mouth twitch.

"Shut up."

"Make me, mon chat." Remy dared him.

Sabretooth roared, his voice seeming to shake the entire cabin. Remy flinched his ears ringing from the sound. When he opened his eyes Sabretooth glared down at him his hand clenched into a fist. His eyes had a wild look to them as if he were close to killing the other man.

Gambit licked his lips as he stared wide eyed at the other. This had been a mistake. Why did he feel the sudden need to anger this man? He felt reckless. Wanting to test what Victor had said. Suddenly angry the feral had not taken back control.

"Go ahead, hit me if you want. I've dealt with worse." Remy spat. Sabretooth took a step back leering at him. When the feral did nothing it clicked. Hysterical laughter bubbled up in Remy's throat. Unable to stop he just stared in open fascination as the feral's rage grew and grew, but he did nothing to hurt him.

"You can't do it! You really can't!" Remy mocked him. By now he was grinning, giving the feral a coy look. Sabretooth's clenched his fists a snarling at the Cajun. His rage growing each time the other man laughed at him.

"Shut up."

"Non."

"Shut up."

"Non."

"SHUT UP!" Sabretooth roared. Suddenly Remy's air was choked off as the feral lashed out. Grabbing the Cajun by the scruff of his shirt he lifted him easily off the ground. Remy kicked the blanket falling from around his shoulders as Sabretooth walked to the door.

Then suddenly he could breathe again. His hands and knees hitting the ground hard. He coughed, already shivering as he turned to look at the feral in astonishment. The door slammed shut and locked. Alarmed, Remy got up and rushed to the door.

"You bastard! Let me back inside!" Remy screamed his fists pounding the door. He heard no reply from inside only the creak of floorboards as Sabretooth moved about the house locking the windows.

"Alright, I'm sorry cher! Come on, let me back inside! It's freezing!" Remy cried, his giddiness from before beginning to ebb away. He punched the door, desperate for it to come open. Yet inside it remained completely silent.

After twenty minutes of yelling and pounding the door, he gave up. How stupid could he be? Remy cursed to himself as wrapped his arms around himself shivering in the cold. He just had to go and yell back at Sabretooth. Sure, the feral would not hurt him, but he could damn well toss him outside and let him freeze to death. Looking around he spotted the truck. Going over to it he wrenched the door open. Glad Victor had forgotten to lock it.

Remy climbed into the truck his shivering becoming more violent. His teeth had begun to chatter as he shut the door. Cracking the window down only by a sliver to let in fresh air. There were still a few spare blankets and pillows his partner had forgotten to bring in.

Setting the pillows down he managed to use some to cover the buckles so they didn't dig into his back. Wrapping the few blankets around himself Remy closed his eyes. Curled up in a corner of the truck as he tried to sleep.

The temperature continued to drop, and as the minutes ticked by he only grew colder. The blankets didn't even feel as if they were helping him to heat up. It felt as if every bone in his body were made of ice. Opening his eyes he gazed out at the stars from the truck. On any other night he would have been shocked by how many there were. But on a night where he was freezing and alone, he could not appreciate their beauty.

An hour later he heard the front door of the cabin slam open. Remy blinked raising his head as suddenly the door to the truck was wrenched open. Sabretooth glared in at him displeasure written over his features.

"Next time Victor tells ya somethin', listen. Don't go tossin it out the window like I did with you." Sabretooth snapped at him. Remy only stared at him having pulled back to the driver's side. The feral let out an irritated sigh motioning for the Cajun to get out.

"C'mon, you can come back inside. Or do you want to become a frozen Cajun rather than a spicy one?"

Remy relented, scooting out from the truck. When he stepped out he was surprised to see it had begun to snow. He winced as his feet hit the ground. Sabretooth made an irritated sound in the back of his throat. The next instant Remy yelped as he was picked up and carried back inside.

Sabretooth dumped him in front of an open fire on top of the bear rug. Remy let out a soft sigh, wrapping himself tighter in the blankets as he basked in the warmth of the fire. A few seconds later the feral came back inside. He came over and crouched by the Cajun's side, saying nothing.

There was nothing Remy could think of to say to the feral. Should he saw he was sorry? Apologize for laughing in his face? It was cruel, on his part, to have mocked the feral as he had. They sat in silence both gazing into the fire. After a few minutes Remy got up to go back to the bedroom. Sabretooth's hand shot out, grabbing the Cajun's arm and forcing him to sit back down.

"You ain't going nowhere. As soon as their gone you're going right back outside."

"What?! You're insane! It's freezing out there."

"So? I once had to walk around naked in a blizzard. I'm pretty sure you can make the night sleeping in a truck. You'll still be alive in the morning."

"Why were you naked in a blizzard?"

"None of your damn business."

"You brought it up!"

"SHUT UP!" Sabretooth roared at him. Gambit fell silent beginning to shake again, but not from cold. Deciding it would be best not to argue with the feral he turned to look back into the fire. Beginning to wonder who it was the feral meant.

It didn't take long before he heard them. At first it was a scratching outside of the cabin. A snuffling sound as creatures circled them. Despite himself Remy pulled closer to Sabretooth. Ignoring the feral growling as he heard them. Then a long, lonely howl came from outside. Seeming to fill the small cabin with its lonely song. Followed by several more voices as the wolves sang their song. Marking the beginning a long, hungry winter.

"You can't seriously put me back out there with them." Remy whispered horrified. Sabretooth grunted in response as he moved. Even as the feral gazed into the fire the Cajun had the distinct impression the man was aware of the wolves being outside. If asked he could have probably pointed out which one was. Aware of how close they were and how much of a danger to poised to the occupants.

"I said you go back out once they leave. Can't you hear?"

"Why do I have to sleep outside?"

"Because you pissed me off."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, you're sorry now? To damn late, Cajun. I'm already pissed as it is. You should have listened and gone back to bed when I said so." Sabretooth snapped.

Remy's mouth went into a thin line. He wanted to argue with the feral, but found he could not bring himself to do it. The man was right. Sabretooth had told him to just go back to bed. Miserable at the prospect of going back outside he continued to gaze into the fire. There had to be something he could say to convince the other not to put him back outside.

"Why are the wolves here?"

"They're lookin for food. Even though winter's just started, they're still searching for anything to prepare them for the winter. A rabbit, a squirrel, heck, they'll even go after mice. Maybe they'll even have a taste for a scrawny, smart mouthed Cajun." Sabretooth mocked him. Remy shot him a glare resisting the urge to slap the feral.

"Please, Sabretooth, don't put me back out there. There has to be something I can do so you won't do that." Remy begged him. Sabretooth frowned, glaring at the Cajun. Then he looked away rubbing his chin. Remy waited, feeling sick at the pit of his stomach. He could only hope whatever it was the feral demanded would not be to much.

"You'll do anything I ask?" Sabretooth asked, his tone quiet. Remy hunched his shoulders steeling himself against his better judgment.

"Anything, but only one thing." Remy said his voice shaking. He heard a dark chuckle beside him from the feral. Sabretooth shifted beside him turning to look at the Cajun amused at his offer.

"Why don't you make me an offer? Let's haggle. Maybe you can think of something that will convince me otherwise." Sabretooth suggested licking his fangs. Remy looked at him wide eyed not knowing what to say. When he opened his mouth to speak nothing came out.

What did he have he could offer to Sabretooth? Cards? A blanket? No, nothing he could find in the house. He licked his lips as his mind raced. Those glaring eyes didn't help. Okay, a service maybe? Something he could do for the feral?

"I'll let you open your Christmas present early." Remy said. Sabretooth roared with laughter at this suggestion, his smirk growing wider as he chuckled. Clucking his tongue at the Cajun.

"Cute, but not quite. I'll lower the price for making me laugh. What else you got?"

"I'll let you win at poker next time."

"You let me win?"

"Non."

"I think the wolves are leaving."

"Well…what is it you want? I don't have anything I could possibly give you." Remy said beginning to grow desperate. He hated the idea of being outside with those hungry animals. Sabretooth frowned, angry the Cajun was calling off his game. Then it came to Remy in one horrible instant. Of course, that was what anyone would want. Any animal, at least.

"You know what I want." Sabretooth said quietly. His tone had become serious as he gazed at the Cajun. Remy felt his limbs go cold at the thought. It wouldn't hurt, not really, he told himself. He and Victor did it all the time. How different could it be with Sabretooth?

"I could…I could pleasure you. I'm very good at that." Remy said. His voice sounded as if it were coming from far away. He felt so stupid by bringing it up. Sabretooth stared at him until the Cajun was forced to look away. His face heating up with shame.

"You'll have sex with me, huh?" Sabretooth asked him. Remy closed his eyes as he answered his body going rigid.

"Yes."

There was silence then. Remy began to open his eyes then froze as he felt an arm slip around his shoulders. Suddenly he felt a mouth near his ear. The feral letting out a low groan as he reached up and drew the blankets off of the Cajun's body. Remy clung to Sabretooth's back, his hands fisting in the feral's shirt as he was pushed down onto the rug.

Sabretooth groaned as he rubbed himself up against the Cajun. Remy bit his lip when he felt the erection rub up against his leg. Closing his eyes he grabbed Sabretooth's hair, guiding the feral to make out with him. His hands shook as he stroked the feral. Promising himself it wouldn't hurt. Soon it would be over and in the morning Victor would be back. Asking him eagerly if he wanted to go for a walk or to explore the mountainside. Wanting to discuss the new book he had read.

Sabretooth sat back on his knees. He had taken off his shirt and stared at the Cajun. Shaking, Remy gazed up at him from the rug. Not realizing he had begun to cry. Reaching up he wiped the tears away his voice shaking as he spoke.

"I'm sorry. I'll…I'll stop in a minute. I just…"

"Go back to bed. Victor will wake you up in the morning." Sabretooth ordered.

Remy got up, staggering as he went back the bedroom. When he turned to look back Sabretooth was gazing into the fire. His expression hard as he glared at the flames. Quietly, the Cajun closed the door behind him. Going back to the cold bed relieved he would not have to go through with the demand.

A few minutes later he heard the front door open and shut. There were sounds of snarling outside then yelps. Remy risked raising his head to pull back the shutters. Gazing out into the night. He saw several of the wolves fighting a dark figure. The figure would snarl every time one of the wolves came in to attack. Biting and exposed arm or leg before they were flung back. Flying through the air as the figure fought them.

Remy heard a crack as Sabretooth broke the back of one of the wolves. The animal's scream of pain piercing the night sky. Quickly, the Cajun ducked closing the shutter again. He heard the rest of the pack cry out as they ran away back into the woods. Howling and yelping as they were forced to leave one of their own behind. Outside he heard whining but did not dare to look out.

Outside he heard Sabretooth roar at the retreating figures. No doubt warning them off his own territory. The feral stayed out there for a good two hours circling the cabin. A low snarl coming from him every few minutes. Eventually, when he did come back inside Remy had fallen fast asleep. Curled up beneath the blankets he slept soundly.

Sabretooth opened the door to the bedroom silently. Stopping to stare down at the mutant. He should have gone through with the mating, he thought. Should have shown Gambit the price he paid for his protection. There was no doubt in his mind that the Cajun knew he relied on the feral for just about everything. From food, to clothes, to love, and protection he gave it all to him. The only thing Remy offered in return was his own company.

It was a long time before Sabretooth quietly crept back to the depths of his mind. Allowing Victor to come back and to crawl into bed with the Cajun. Falling into a dead sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, exhausted.


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _I'm actually kind of surprised no one has reviewed yet. I'm assuming people are reading it. I know one friend of mine is. I thought the turn of events in the story suited it. _

_The gentleman assumes the pot is his to win... but I have a literal ace up my sleeve._ – Gambit

**Chapter 13**

"That was stupid of you to do." Remy blinked, gazing over at his partner. Victor glared at him from across the table a frown on his face.

In the morning he had said nothing of what had happened last night. Gambit could almost lie to himself it had been nothing more than a bad nightmare. Yet when he chanced to look outside he saw the dead wolf lying beside the cabin. Shaken, he had woken Victor and asked him to get rid of the stiff body. His lover had complained about being disturbed, but had never the less gone out and taken care of it. Having dragged the poor animal off to some place in the woods.

"I felt bad. The poor thing was just lying there." Remy responded, but he knew what the feral meant. The downside to having a feral as his partner was that he could never lie to the man. Victor scowled at him his brow coming down as he ate his oatmeal. His claws scraping the porcelain bowl as he fixed his partner in his amber glare.

"You know damn well what I mean. I told you to stay away from me when I get like that. I can't control my other side."

"Then why don't you just stay in control all the time?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. You're lucky he didn't go through with it. Do you have any idea what he does to his partners?" Victor snapped at him. When the memories had come back to him he had been worried sick over his partner. Silently thanking his bestial side for allowing the Cajun go. Though he was dumbstruck over his animal side having tossed Remy out into the cold.

"Non, but you said he would never hurt me."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean go poking a stick at him. He may not hurt you, Remy, but he can very well do a lot worse. Maybe he was right to toss you outside. I would too." Victor snapped. His partner gazed at him dumbstruck. Then his handsome features became marred by anger as he grit his teeth.

"You can't be serious! You _agree_ with him?"

"Yes, I do. He came out to protect you from the wolves. And what do you to show your appreciation? You mock him." Victor growled. Remy opened and closed his mouth wishing to argue back, but could not think of a thing to say. Instead he fell into a brooding silence over his own meal. He finished the congealed mess wincing at the taste. Afterwards relinquishing the bowl to Victor who took it silently. Going over to the sink and beginning to wash the dishes.

"Victor…"

"I don't wanna talk to you."

"Come on, cher, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I guess I just wanted to know if you were telling the truth or not."

"Remy, why would I lie to you? Especially at this point?" Victor asked his angry tone dropping altogether. He found it hard to remain angry with the other man for long. He could hear the regret in Remy's voice now. He let out a tired sigh, drying a cup as he turned around to gaze at his lover.

"I know you would never lie to me, mon chat. It's just…I don't know what to make of Sabretooth. Who is he?"

"To me or to you?"

"Both."

Victor set the cup and drying cloth aside. Leaning against the counter he crossed his arms. Massaging the bridge of his nose as he considered the best way to put it. How could he tell Remy he had no idea what Sabretooth might do? Never had he been in this situation. The only other person Sabretooth had ever resisted from killing had been his own mother. And that was nearly over a hundred years ago.

"Gah, Cajun…okay, let me put it like this." Victor said as he sat down back at the table. He had an idea of how to explain it to Remy. Glancing at the Cajun he began to speak slowly gesticulating with his hands to emphasize some of his points.

"Think of Sabretooth as a gun, alright? He can very well protect you. Just showing him to your enemies will send most of them running. There will be a few people who will wonder if you really mean to hold up your threat. That when you shoot them, right?" Victor explained. Remy frowned, but nodded his head following his partner's line of thought.

"Now, that's the good side of Sabretooth. Protection, right? Well, that also means you have to handle him carefully. If your fingers slip he could very well go off shooting you in the foot or some such. So unless you're using him it's best to leave him on the shelf in his lockbox. Not go around aiming at things just for the fun of it."

"Did you practice that in the mirror?"

"Shut up, it's the only way it makes sense."

"What kind gun would he be?"

"A shotgun. Blow your bleedin head off." Victor said. He began to blush despite himself when his partner grinned at him. Muttering for the younger man to shut up he got up from the table. Heading outside to get more firewood.

He could feel Sabretooth lurking at the back of his mind. Watching with interest the interactions between the two. Never had Victor felt separate from his bestial side until now. There had been a time when the lines had blurred between the two. Yet now the feral began to feel those lines become much more distinct. He'd always had to keep his guard up. Now, though, the dangerous side of him had resurfaced. Intrigued by one of the former X-Men being so close to him. Sharing his bed and his roof Sabretooth waited in the shadows. Coming out into the open when Victor dropped his guard.

_What the hell am I supposed to do now? Leave? Last thing I need is for Remy to catch his attention. But then Sabretooth would just go after him if he left. Or if I leave just come back. _

Victor thought worrying at the problem like a bone. He could always lock himself up somewhere, he supposed, and give Remy the key. Then again his other side was willing to do next to anything for his freedom. Gnawing off his own limbs and breaking bones was not beyond his animal side. Which left him only two options.

_Either find a way to kill myself or hope my Cajun learns to live with this side of me. _

For the rest of the day he did minor chores. Doing everything he could to tire himself out. Remy preferred to stay inside, having been frightened of the wolves from last night. Victor promised to make sure they would not come back again. However, as they went deeper into winter he knew the wolves would start ignoring boundaries. Going after whatever food source they could find. More than a few times they had left the mountain altogether in search of a sick deer or moose.

As night approached both men retired to the living room. Eating a small dinner of stew Remy had made. Neither felt very hungry. Victor sat quietly on the couch, his pencil scratching the page as on the other side Remy read. Neither of them wanted to think about what the night might bring. If Sabretooth would demand payment for his services or not.

"I'm going to bed." Remy announced suddenly. Victor looked up from his puzzle, blinking as he was drawn from his inner world.

"Tired?"

"A bit. I didn't get much sleep last night." Remy said. Victor raised a brow at him, but made no comment.

"Well, good night then. I'll be in bed in an hour or so."

"Night, mon chat."

Remy went off to bed soon after. Victor sighed, rubbing his face as he let out a soft groan. He did not want to go to sleep. He hated the thought of his other side coming out when he had no control over him. Maybe he should drink some coffee?

_I have to sleep sometime._

Victor got up to walk around the cabin. Stopping to gaze out at the cold winter sky. There had been a light snowfall yesterday. Tomorrow they would probably see more. There was the real possibility he and Remy might even be snowed in. Which wouldn't make much difference, since he had prepared ahead of time. He had an entire closet, and wall, dedicated to nothing but books, games, and puzzles to keep them occupied. Yet he felt a deep stirring inside him for more company.

_I'm an idiot. The Cajun is all I need. Maybe…maybe when spring comes we'll head into the city. No, that might be to dangerous. If we did the others would start coming out of the woodwork. Out here no one can track us. Our tracks cease to exist and no one is interested in looking for two people._

Still, if he knew any better there was one person in the whole world who thought like he did. Hunted like he did. Possessed the same armament and skills to look for a person of interest out there in the wild. It was just a matter of time before he appeared.

_I don't know what I'm gonna do if the runt shows up. Do I kill him? I don't really want too. Maybe the runt found someone and settled down somewhere. Decided to take my absence as a blessing._

Victor knew better though. The runt would get suspicious. Start searching for him, probably thinking the other feral was making plans to take him down once and for all. Never once suspecting his rival was actually trying to hide now. Had decided not to take any part in the rest of the world. Preferring to hide out away from everything he had known alongside the Cajun.

_I could care less if he comes after me. What will happen to Remy though if I'm gone? He doesn't know anything about living out in the woods. I doubt he could do it by himself. He could never handle being alone._

Closing his eyes Victor pressed his forehead against the cool glass. It helped to soothe the pounding headache he had. It bothered him they were becoming more and more frequent. Usually any ache or pain he had tended to just fade away. He hoped his healing factor wasn't beginning to burn out.

When he opened his eyes again ten minutes later Sabretooth stared out at the cold world beyond. Raising his head from the glass he glared at his reflection. He bared his fangs attempting to scare it, but no such luck. Grunting to himself he raised his head and sniffed the air carefully. In the bedroom he heard the steady heartbeat of Gambit. The Cajun safe in the knowledge he would wake up to Victor in the morning.

"This would be a helluva lot more interesting if I had someone to _play_ with." Sabretooth snarled at his reflection. He didn't know why he had allowed the younger man to return to bed last night. Perhaps it had been the idea of the other crying. Snorting, he shook his head at the idea.

_Cajun owes me. Even now I'm still frustrated, and so is Victor. If he just learned to satisfy his own desires I wouldn't have to come out as often._

Sabretooth moved across the room. He reached out and pushed the door open to the bedroom. It had been left ajar by Remy who had been expecting the feral to join him in bed soon. Standing framed in the doorway he gazed at the slumbering figure. As if to annoy him more the Cajun had fallen asleep right in the middle of the bed. Laying on his side curled up beneath the majority of the blankets.

_How many freakin blankets does one person need? There have to be at least three._

Sabretooth thought with a frown. Coming over he sniffed the human again fascinated despite himself. Gambit didn't even move. Simply rolling over in his sleep as he muttered something under his breath. Settling back down comfortably as he snuggled deeper into his pillow. Reaching out Sabretooth ran his claws lightly through the thick auburn locks. Remy's face was calm and peaceful in sleep. His eyelids flickering, indicating the Cajun was dreaming.

_It would be so easy to wake you up. To toss you out into the cold night. Chase you down the hillside on a hunt. How long it's been since I've had a real fight. The wolves were just the appetizer. _

Still, he felt a stirring in the back of his mind. Victor alarmed his other half would hurt the human. Sabretooth growled clamping down on his humanity. Yet he could not bring himself to harm the younger man lying there at his mercy. Continuing to pet the Cajun as if he were pet he wondered what to do next.

Sabretooth could smell the wolves, but they were long gone. Having retreated several miles on the other side of the mountain. Somewhere a grizzly slumbered pregnant with a pair of cubs. If he concentrated he could hear the beating heart of every animal near his cabin. Mice hiding beneath the floorboards, warm from the heat coming from the cabin. Outside an owl cooing in its sleep from the hollow of a tree. Feathers fluffed to protect it from the cold.

The feral growled reaching beneath the blankets. The tips of his claws tickled the Cajun's back as he scraped them gently down. Remy had taken off his shirt and tossed it into a corner to pick up in the morning. Knowing there was bare skin underneath those blankets made the feral's face hot. Opening his mouth slightly he inhaled the scent of lavender and cinnamon unique to Gambit.

_I need a good hunt. But apparently I can't have you…or can I?_

Sabretooth brooded over these thoughts continuing to gently brush his claws along the other man's body. Remy shivered from time to time at the touch and let out a soft groan. Smirking, the feral pressed his advantage moving his hand lower to brush the other man's thigh. The Cajun wore only brokers which had rode up on his hips.

Remy frowned in his sleep, letting out a soft groan. Reaching up without looking he swatted at the hand petting him. He hated it when Victor woke him up in the middle of the night wanting sex. Half the time he was tempted to just yell at the blond to go outside and masturbate so he could get some sleep. The hand retreated, but moved to his neck instead. The light touch made Remy shiver despite himself. Claws dancing over the back of his neck to brush out his hair.

"Mon chat, go to sleep. I'm to tired." Remy said waving a hand blearily. He had been blissfully asleep up until the feral had decided to bother him. He heard a chuckle above his head. Strands of hair touched his bare back as a voice whispered into his ear.

"I'm not."

"Go to sleep." Remy complained, grabbing the covers and dragging them over his head. He heard a growl of annoyance but ignored it. The last thing he wanted was to have a grouchy feral in bed with him. He felt a hand on his leg began to move up to his thigh. Reaching out he slapped the hand away mumbling.

He heard a huff of indignation above him. A few seconds later he heard the creak of floorboards as the feral walked away. Glad to have peace and quiet Gambit slipped back into sleep. Whatever it was, Victor would get over it. He always did.


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _I'm really glad you guys kept asking for me to continue to this story. Even though it's a lot shorter than the others I've written so far it seems longer. I don't know why, but maybe it's because of all the emotion packed into it. It's holds a special place in my heart. _

_Nothing's changed. You're **still** soft! _– Sabretooth

**Chapter 14**

He spent his nights scouring the mountain for intruders. On patrol Sabretooth ever, if rarely, came across an opponent which could take him on. The wolf pack from several nights ago came back twice to the cabin as winter took its hold upon the mountain. Making it colder and in return the wolves became hungrier. Each time the feral sent them yelping in pain back into the woods, but he knew it would not be long before they refused to go far. Hunger made animals bold, and their usual fears set aside with for the slim chance they would be able to get something to eat.

It was on one such night crunching through a new snowfall he caught the scent. At first he had to sniff the air to be sure it had smelled it right. So faint he almost thought it was a figment of his imagination. Yet when he came among some trees he saw a bit of cloth trapped on a tree branch. Snatching at it, Sabretooth held it to his nose and inhaled. A smirk spread across his face when he recognized who it was.

"You decided to come give me a present, runt?" Sabretooth growled. He dropped the bit of cloth and turned trying to track the scent. By how faint it was it had to be at least a week old, maybe more. It had been a miracle he had even managed to find it at all. A small thrill went down his spine as he began to follow it. Losing it near the stream after about an hour of tracking it.

He knew Victor worried over the Cajun being found with him. Sabretooth growled, clenching his fists as he remembered the human up in the cabin. He tolerated the other man's presence only for his human couterpart's sake. He spent another hour trying to find the runt but to avail. Angry, Sabretooth reluctantly gave control back to Victor when he was only a few yards away from the house.

The rest of day proved uneventful. Neither man felt very hungry, and a small lunch was cooked. Towards dinner they settled for soup with bread rolls. Victor lay stretched out on the couch reading a book. His golden hair streaming down over the side. He needed to be cut badly, and the feral man had begun to seriously consider cropping it short. It was only for Remy's sake he had let it grow out. The Cajun loved to run his fingers through it. Commenting how sleek and smooth it felt beneath his touch.

Remy leaned with his back against the couch by Victor. Quietly doing a Sudoku puzzle. His pencil scratching across the surface every few minutes. From time to time he would set the book down to gaze into the fire. Deep in thought over either the puzzle, or something altogether Victor could not guess.

"Well, that's fucking depressing. Why did they have to pull that shit?" Victor burst out breaking the silence. Remy looked up at him curiously with wide eyes. With a growl the feral slammed the book down on the side table. Displeasure written clearly over his features as he scowled at it.

"What's wrong, cher?"

"It died."

"What did?"

"Flag!" Victor snapped at Remy. Seeing the look of confusion the feral sighed. He picked up the book again, _The Yearling_ by Marjorie Rawlings, and pointed at the picture of a boy holding the head of a fawn.

"This story here, it's about a boy named Jody. His father got bit by a rattlesnake and kills a doe. The doe turns out to have a fawn. Jody convinces his father to let him keep the fawn for himself, and names it Flag." Victor explained patiently. Remy blinked, but nodded in understanding.

"Why did the father kill the doe?"

"He killed it for the heart. Pressing raw meat against a wound where a snake bit you helps draw out the poison. Anyway, the story goes on and deer is about a year old now. Turns out Flag had started eating the families crop which they need to for themselves and their other animals."

"Let me guess, someone killed Flag?"

"Yeah. Jody goes through all this trouble to build a fence to save it. Then his Ma goes out to shoot it, but only manages to shoot it in the leg. So Jody had to finish it off."

"Poor kid." Remy agreed. Victor sighed, shoving the book away again as he rolled over onto his back. Throwing an arm over his face as he considered the story. He didn't have the heart to finish the book. What was the point?

"Kinda makes me angry. You hardly even hear about the deer. It's mostly about Jody and his father Penny, and them trying to survive off the land. Not much of a story." Victor complained bitterly. He felt his Cajun rubbing his arm to comfort him. He sighed, letting his arm fall down to gaze at the younger man.

"You must think I'm nuts. Upset over a book."

"It must have been a good story if you are. I'm not surprised, considering how much you like animals."

"Makes me want to go out and catch a deer now. Keep it as a pet and name it Flag." Victor replied. Remy chuckled as he stroked the other's bare chest. His slim fingers curled through the golden chest hair marveling at it. Victor's strong hand came over his own. The claws closing over his fingers in an iron grip though it did nothing to hurt Remy.

"We should have kept the one you saved before."

"Yeah, I know. Maybe I'll catch me one come spring. Tie it up so it don't eat the plants. What do you think?"

"Maybe, mon chat. I wouldn't mind having a pet around. Even though I have a cat already."

"Ha ha, that's so fuckin hilarious."

Remy's grin only grew wider at his lover's sarcastic response. Victor squeezed Remy's hand again as he gazed at him. Not for the first time he marveled at how they had seemed to stumble into each other. He was content to live this way with the Cajun forever if need be. It seemed impossible time even passed for them.

They stayed there in companionable silence. Every now and again one of them beginning to make small talk for the benefit of the other. Victor could not say why, but the story was not the only thing bothering him. Something had been nagging him at the back of his mind as well. Remy got up and joined Victor on the couch. Laying on top of the feral as he gazed down at him critically.

"I never really thought you handsome until I got to know you, cher. You just always seemed so…" Remy paused, frowning. Victor shifted to sit up. He slipped an army around Remy's shoulders and nuzzled his partner. Burying his nose in the other's hair and inhaling his scent.

"Cruel?" Victor asked him quietly. Beside him he felt the Cajun go rigid. Neither of them needed to voice the obvious.

"Yeah." Remy agreed. He had fallen silent. His eyes becoming distant as he gazed into the fire. Victor squeezed the other shoulder as he held him close.

"You know, maybe we should talk about it. There's no getting around what I did." Victor insisted gently. Remy's eyes flickered as he turned to gaze up at his lover. After a moment shaking his head with a tired sigh as he closed his eyes. Leaning his head against his partner's shoulder.

"Non, mon chat, another day perhaps. Can we sleep in here? It's always so cold in the bedroom."

Victor finally managed to muster up the courage to finish the rest of the story. When he finally did he only sighed and put the book aside. It only made him feel more depressed than before. The boy, Jody, coming to the realization the world was a cruel place. And that as a man he would have to face many more sorrows and injustices no matter what. It was a bitter pill for him to swallow. He wished the author had at least given some hint Jody would live a somewhat happy life. Instead all there was were the distant memories of a boy and his fawn.

When the Cajun began to nod off Victor got up from the couch. Going into the bedroom he retrieved blankets and pillows for them both. He made a bit of a nest in front of the hearth on their bearskin rug. Managing to convince the Cajun to lay down on the floor so they could lay together. Remy relented, having to be woken up from falling asleep on the couch. Once on the floor he all but fell straight back to sleep once again. Exhausted from a day of doing nothing.

Victor lay beside him beneath the blanket. Slipping an arm around Remy to hold him close. With the grate pulled over the waning fire, and the warm glow washing over them he felt drowsy. Sleep sneaking in on him like a thief in the night. Soon his eyes had slid shut. His mind filled with thoughts of deer running wild in the spring. Wide-Eyed does gazing back at him with their newborn fawns at their side.

It wasn't until the middle of the night he awoke with a start. At first, Victor could not understand why he had woken up. He could see the dim glow of the coals in the fireplace. Remy nuzzled into his side as the other slept. Completely trusting his lover to see to it they were safe. Only the slight cold breeze which brushed past the feral alerted him. Even in the dark he could see clear as day. He saw the window open in the bedroom and quickly turned to Remy. Reaching down to wake up his lover so they could flee.

A strong arm slipped around his neck. Choking off any words the feral might have meant to say. Victor opened his mouth, but all that came out was a slight gasping sound. His assailant dragged him away from Remy. Who continued to sleep unawares of what was happening before him.

_No! How could he be here? He can't…I can't…_

Victor's mind reeled as Logan continued to choke him. To take him out as quickly as possible. His thoughts raced chasing each other in a panic. His mind hovered over the edge of an abyss. A beast growling down below as it gazed up at him. With a face much like his own, but with a cruel twist of the mouth. Eyes glittering hungrily like a wolf's as it licked its fangs. Waiting eagerly to be let out. As blackness began to set in Victor took the plunge. Dove into the blackness as the animal surged forth. Bursting out in an explosion as the human side slipped away.

Sabretooth came forth with a vengeance. Reaching back, he dug his claws into the meat of Logan's shoulder. He heard the runt grunt in pain as with surprising strength the feral made the other man release him. Once he drew in breath Sabretooth roared as loud as he could shaking the windowpanes with the sound. From the corner of his eye he saw Remy jerk awake. The Cajun sitting up and staring in mute shock at the two combatants.

"Bastard! Get out of my house! GET OUT!" Sabretooth roared. In the back of his mind he could dimly sense Victor. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his human counterpart's worry over his lover. No harm would come to the Cajun with him around.

"I ain't goin' nowhere!" Logan roared back. His eyes glinted, two shards of ice in his head as he glared at his adversary. A quick sniff of the air revealed for his fellow feral to have come alone. Dressed in a red checkered shirt, worn denim jeans, and thick leather boots the Canadian looked like a wood chopper.

"What ya want, runt? Come here early for your birthday present?" Sabretooth spat at him. He bared his fangs as he circled the smaller man. Logan growled in return, his claws sliding out silently as he mirrored the other's moves. Sabretooth stopped until he was directly in between the runt and the Cajun. A wall of claws, teeth, and seven feet of heavy muscle.

"You could say I got curious. Also wanted to see what you were doing with the swamp rat." Logan snarled back. They glared at each other wearily, but Sabretooth didn't budge an inch. Behind him Gambit had fully woken up. His eyes snapping up as he recognized his former teammate and then glanced again uncertainly at his partner.

"Mon chat…" Remy began, but one look from the feral made him fall silent. He could see the wheels in Logan's head turning as he looked in between them. Then realization as it dawned on him.

"You two, huh? Who would have thought that would ever happen?" Logan said warily. Sabretooth's eyes narrowed as he let out a warning growl. Flexing his claws as he took a fighting stance ready to take on his rival. Logan frowned, raising his claws in answer but his eyes were on Remy. Who stood near the hearth watching the proceedings as if he had never seen either man before.

"I said get out, runt. Last chance." Sabretooth snarled. Logan growled back but didn't attack. When had Victor taken to protecting the Cajun? He thought the perhaps Remy may have been paying the feral to remain at his side. When he had looked in through the window though the scene of Victor holding Remy close to him had thrown him for a loop.

"Logan, why are you here? Is it about the dog tags?" Remy asked carefully. He ignored the glare from Sabretooth and stepped around him. Reaching out he laid a hand on the feral's arm to hold him back. Of course, he could never overpower his partner in his feral state but it had the desire effect. Sabretooth glared daggers at him before straightening up. His amber eyes locking on Logan for any sign the short man might be a danger.

"No, I thought you were being held hostage. Apparently I was wrong." Logan said nodding his head to the blond man. Sabretooth bared his fangs, but said nothing.

"Look, Gumbo, you and I need too-"

"The only thing you need is to get out of my house." Sabretooth spat. He bristled wishing to dig his claws into the short man. Logan glared daggers back at him raising his claws in answer. Remy's face turned pale, but he leaned forward and whispered something into the feral's ear. It seemed to calm him enough that he didn't reach out to tear the other's throat out.

"Are you here to kill me? Because of Professor Xavier?" Remy asked bluntly. There was no regret in his voice. The words ran strangely hollow in the room. Beside him Sabretooth shifted clearly egging to attack. Logan paused, apparently trying to decide how to respond to the questions. After a moment he withdrew his adamantium claws. Allowing them to slide back into him as he crossed his arms. Sabretooth calmed down once he had seeming to take on a more human semblance.

"I'm not gonna lie to ya, Cajun. At first I meant to. Then I figured, what with all the shit that's gone down lately, I'll at least hear your part of the story first. Can't say for what I'll do afterward though." Logan answered calmly. He caught the look of worry that passed over Victor's face at the words. It was a bit of a shock, to see his adversary so concerned for anyone but himself.

"Does this have to do with what I did to…_her_." Victor asked him. Logan tensed, his eyes narrowing at the memory. He looked again at the Cajun who watched him unblinkingly. Waiting for his judgment. Logan could have said he guessed they were together because the Cajun had killed the professor, but somehow he felt there was more going on.

"We'll see." He said.


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _I'm surprised no one said anything about the scene where Gambit was about to shoot themselves. I honestly though I would get a lot of black lash for that. Meh, oh well, I won't look a gift horse in the mouth. _

_Things change. People change. You. Me. Every one of us... Every day of our lives. The day ya' stop changin'... is the day ya' die._ – Wolverine

**Chapter 15**

Victor kept his guard up as he warily circled the house. Stopping to peer in through one of the windows at his Cajun and rival. Remy had begged him to go outside for an hour. Just an hour, his Cajun claimed, so he and Logan could talk in private. At first the feral had been so thunderstruck he almost converted to Sabretooth again right then and there. Only after extracting a promise from Logan, multiple times, the runt only meant to talk at that point did Victor agree to go outside.

He tried to keep himself busy. He chopped firewood, piled it up beside the front door, made sure to clear snow from his truck, and even set a few snares a few yards away from the house. Setting out some bait for rabbits to see if he could catch anything in this weather. All in all it only took him twenty minutes before he found himself back at his house again. Wondering what part of him had agreed to be kicked out of his own house into the freezing cold for a whole gosh damn hour.

Peering in through the window he saw Logan and Remy talking earnestly. His ears pricked as he picked up their conversation. Mostly Logan asking questions as to what had happened at the university. Falling silent as Remy explained what had happened in great detail. Giving his account of things. Sometimes the runt would ask the Cajun to stop, backtrack, and say a detail again he didn't quite understand.

Victor bared his fangs as he saw the furrow in the runt's brow deepen with each passing minute. He seemed none too pleased with the younger man but made no move to attack. From time to time the runt would nod his head as if he understood what it was the Cajun had gone through.

There were a few details the Cajun left out, and no doubt the runt picked up on it. For one, Remy did not mention how his presence came about out there smack in the middle of the woods. Second, his true intentions when he had left the university. Last of all, Remy did not say how he and Victor had come to be together intimately. Logan did not bring these points up however at the time. After the telling the runt closed his eyes and massaged the bridge of the nose. Victor hoped the bastard had a pounding headache.

"Okay, so….you had no choice, is what you're tellin' me?" Logan said finally. Remy sighed, grief coloring his features as he nodded his head.

"I did have a choice, cher. I made it. It was either, well, us or a bunch of innocent people dead. When did it become mutant versus human when we're all human?"

"Don't go popping that philosophical crap on me, Gambit. I'm already divided on the situation as it is."

"It's the truth, no? I don't regret the decision I made."

"I bet now you are."

"Maybe a little, but I'm hoping you see my view of things. What if it had been you Professor Xavier had asked to make the choice?" Remy demanded. Logan frowned, his hand dropping as he clenched his fists. He felt his claws pricking the inside of his knuckles as he gazed at the thief who glared back at him defiantly.

"You know, you're putting me in a tough fix, Gumbo. I don't know what the hell to do with you."

"Non, I have a few suggestions. I doubt you would like any of them."

"Shoot, at this point I'm willing to believe anything. What do you _want_ to happen at this point?"

"For you to forgive me for the choice I made. Then go back to whatever it is the hell you do, go out to a bar, drink yourself blind, and get into a bar fight. Wake up the next morning beside the pretty girl and pretend this was all a bad dream." Remy suggested helpfully. Logan grunted at the suggestion even though it sounded enticing. Especially the part about the woman.

"Alright, for right now, say I believe ya. Even agree with what you did. There's still one point I don't understand. How the _hell_ are you with that son of a bitch?"

"You'll have to ask him, cher. It's not my place to say." Gambit replied. Logan growled, but he could see there was no way to get the Cajun to talk.

"If it wasn't for that bastard I would have let ya go by now. But he just makes all this crap all the more complicated." Logan snapped waving his hand in the general direction of the door. Remy opened his mouth to say something and spotted Victor peering in through a window from behind Logan. The feral motioned towards Logan, mouthed a few expletives, and then flipped the Canadian off. It took everything the Cajun had not to burst out laughing.

"What's so damn funny?"

"Nothing, cher, just hysteria. Why can't you just leave? I could get Victor to swear to never bother you again."

"That's just the thing, Cajun. He and I have a score to settle. Now that you're here though and he wants to protect ya…" Logan closed his eyes and sighed again massaging his temples. He should have just cut off the damn blond bastard's head when he had the chance.

What should he do? He couldn't kill Gambit for the decision he had made. Okay, maybe he could, but under the circumstances it had been the right one. Professor Xavier could have easily taken control of the thief's mind and prevented his own neck from breaking. The fact he had not only proved the professor had agreed with the younger man's decision.

Okay, so killing the thief was out of the question. What about Sabretooth? There the situation began to get complicated. For most of his life, at least what Logan could remember of it, he and the feral had fought each other. Two great beasts forever locked in an eternal struggle for dominance. Neither knowing truly what it was he sought from the other. They always parted to go lick their wounds. Returning only months later to do it all over again. At most a year would pass before Creed came after him again.

This time however Creed had not appeared. Even when Logan had begun to call in old favors and allies nothing came back to him. Everyone seemed shocked they could find no sign of the feral. Even more so the fact he seemed to have fallen completely off the radar. Random killings were investigated, but the killer was always found a few days later.

Then Victor had attacked him. Carrying with him the scent of the Gambit, albeit faintly, and that had led Logan on a wild goose chase. From the cabin in the woods to across the river. After a few miles realizing Creed must have laid a false trail. By the time he reached the second cabin it too had been empty. Until finally he came upon them here, up in the mountains.

The front door slammed open as Creed came in. Snow clung to his long golden locks as he glared at the Canadian with narrowed eyes. His thick leather jacket only accenting his broad shoulders as he stomped snow off his boots. A breeze of freezing air gusted in, but was cut off by another slam of the door.

"It's been an hour." Victor stubbornly stated. He was pleased to see the relieved look on Remy's face at the sight of him. Despite the runt's presence it soothed his anger some. Reaching up he took off his jacket and hung it on the hook. Kicking off his boots as well as he kicked those into a corner near the door.

"Cold outside?" Remy asked him. Victor and Logan eyed each other as the blond feral approached. Glancing at his Cajun again he nodded his claws itching to slash at the other feral's face.

"Fucking freezing outside. We're gonna have to leave the water running tonight to keep the pipes from blocking up." Again, he noticed Logan gazing at him. Finally, the feral growled as he turned on the runt his hackles bristling.

"What'd you and the Cajun decide, then?" He spat. At Remy's startled expression Victor put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, but still continued to glare at the Canadian. Logan's frown deepened as he glanced in between the two. Yep, they were together. There was no getting past that fact.

"I don't know, Creed. Like I told Gambit I'm not sure what to do. Him I'm willing to let go, but you…" Logan growled his blue eyes cold as glaciers as he glared at his rival.

"I ain't willing to forgive you so fast."

"Cher, can't you two call a truce? I mean…." Remy began but when two sets of eyes glared down at him he fell silent. Victor especially didn't seem none too pleased with his lover's interference.

"Look, if you two are going to fight take it outside well away from the cabin. I'm not going to sit here and watch the both of you tear the place apart just because you two want to compare dick sizes."

"There's more to it than that, Swamp Rat. You know he and I got a history." Logan snapped irritated with his former teammate. Gambit glared right back at him refusing to be cowed.

"So what's fighting going to do? Whenever you two meet it always comes to a standstill. Oh, sure, one of you leaves and says the other one that round. But you both know neither of is going to die. Neither of wins, ever. So why keep going at it if nothing is going to come of it?" Remy demanded. His mind raced to try and get them to see reason. Logan growled, glancing at Victor who gazed back at him.

"You know many times I tried to call a truce with you?" Logan spat at Victor. At this Creed laughed harshly, his fangs flashing as he smirked at the other feral.

"It was just play, runt. You can't go denyin' you liked some of our scuffles. Most of the time you needed it."

"And what about Silver Fox? She just a part of the play, too?" Logan demanded. At this Victor's smirk vanished to one of panic. The change in expression surprised the man so much Logan had to blink to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He grunted pretending he had no seen the sudden change in the other as he glanced at the Cajun.

"You can't mean too…Remy has no part in this." Victor said in a low voice. He saw a flicker behind his rival's eyes, but the other man said nothing. After a minute he let out a slow breath through his nose. Logan seemed to be coming to a decision.

"Creed, I hate your fucking guts. You know that? Right now, I won't do anything." Victor began to breathe easier until the next words were spoken.

"I'm hangin' around though to see what it is the two of you are up too, though."

_Fuck._


End file.
